It Can't Be
by Ruffian194
Summary: What's this? A mystery box left on the Hellsing Manor's doorstep?...For Alucard? What's inside this mysterious box? You'll just have to read to find out, now won't you? I'd like to REMIND you all that this is a CRACK FIC. Read/Review. Rated for language.
1. Myster Box

**Mystery Box**

Hellsing manor shook from the echo of the doorbell. The house, being so big, acted in the same manner an amphitheater would during a concert, magnifying the sound to a louder pitch. Soon, the middle-aged butler with the monocle on one eye and a short graying ponytail to his back emerged to open the door and let whoever was calling in. Upon opening the door though, he did not find a person standing there, waiting to be let in. No. Instead he found a box on the doorstep.

Upon closer examination, the butler found two notes. One on top of the other. Taking the first, he read it to himself,

"Please, if you would be so kind as to deliver this package safely and unopened to Alucard."

The butler then decided to take a look at the second of the two notes. But before he could even open it he noticed that someone had taken the liberty to neatly forbid him from doing so.

"Only for Alucard's eyes," was nicely scrawled across the envelope the note was currently occupying.

_'Hm…How odd that someone would send Alucard something. Let alone know where to find him,' _he thought to himself before shrugging it off.

He then proceeded to push the box, only to find it was much heavier than he had anticipated. Turning to put his back to the box, the butler then again attempted to push the box toward the basement slash dungeon (whatever the hell you want to call it).

After about 20 minutes of pushing the heavy package in this manner or another, the man stopped to catch his breath, only to find he wasn't even halfway to his destination. Groaning at the task, the man got ready to continue on his journey, only to be stopped by a voice that sounded so sweet right then.

"What's that Walter?"

"It's a delivery for Master Alucard, Seras," answered Walter, thinking Seras Victoria couldn't have come at a better time.

Seras had watched from the shadows as Walter had opened the door and tried to push the box toward the basement, her and her master's home. She had eventually taken pity on the older man after watching his pitiful attempts at trying to move the heavy thing. She'd surprised herself that it even took 20 minutes before she'd come to his rescue. Usually she would have done it right away. But before she could ponder on the thought more, it was pushed to the back of her mine. Almost as if somebody else had done it for her…

"Do you need help getting it to Master, Walter?"

"Would you mind?"

"No! Not at all," she'd said without any hesitation as Walter moved out of the way to allow her room. Pressing her finger to the box and walking forward, she started off to the basement. Pushing the box as if it weighted nothing. Seras then started to ask questions…

"What is it, Walter? What's inside?"

"I really don't know, Seras. All I know is that it's heavy and was dropped off for Master Alucard by some unknown person."

"Oh…"

Walter was enjoying the comfortable silence that followed. But that was until Seras broke it, again.

"I wonder what's inside? I wonder who dropped it off? Do you think Master will like whatever's inside of it?"

"I don't know. We'll soon find out."

When they reached the steps leading down to the basement, Walter decided to check the time. Looking at his pocket watch, he found that it was time for Sir Integra's tea.

"Seras, would you be so kind as to bring this package to Master Alucard? I need to get started on Integra's tea."

"Sure. No problem, Walter."

Walter muttered a quick thank-you before heading off to the kitchen and leaving Seras to bring the "mystery box" to her master, alone. Thanks to the fact that she was a vampire and the box weighed close to nothing (for her) she was able to shrug it off and continue her trek to her master's cell alone, with no qualms.

* * *

**Haha!**

**I bet no one thought I was about to start a new story did you? lol**

**Sorry people. I just got up an hour ago, drank some soda so now I'm all hyper...Not always a good thing...**

**Well hope you enjoyed it. Please review. :)**


	2. Tricks

_**TRICKS**_

Seras had picked the box up and started down the stairs. But not before noticing that the sun would still be up for another hour or so, meaning her master wouldn't be up for awhile. So instead of going straight to his cell, Seras stopped by her own room to take a quick catnap before she had to deliver the package.

She didn't change out of her uniform, thinking it unnecessary, much to her master's ever-present ruby eyes' disappointment. Instead she'd walked into her cell closed the door, put the box down and headed straight for her coffin. As soon as she laid down, Seras quickly started to drift off to sleep. But right before she could allow herself to be consumed in sleep's dark embrace she heard something. Jumping up, she looked around.

"I swear I just heard tapping on my door…"

All was quiet as Seras slowly walked back to the door and opened it. Sticking her head out the door, she looked up and down the hallway. Nothing.

"I must be more tired then I thought," she said as she scratched her head with that goofy smile on her face and closed the door.

Turning around, Seras thought that after drinking her blood she might fall asleep quicker. But when she reached the table and the bucket of ice, all she found was an empty plastic bag.

"I don't recall drinking it earlier…"

After pondering about the empty blood packet, she could only come up with one conclusion…

"So he's not asleep. Always these little games with me."

_Master! Why'd you take my-_

_YOU DARE DISTURB MY SLEEP, POLICE GIRL?_

_But you- I didn't- You had to of-_

Feeling her master's presence leave, she knew he'd blocked their link. Still confused, Seras headed back to her coffin, sighing right before going back to bed.

When Seras awoke an hour later, she could feel her master's mad aura radiating all the way from his cell, deep within the dungeons many passageways. Whimpering, because she knew she was the reason behind his bad mood, she took her time getting up and fixing her clothes. Once done though, she grabbed the note Walter had handed her to give to Alucard and the box, heading in the direction she least wanted to...

Once Seras reached her master's cell, she just stood outside it, not wanting to go any farther and knowing he already knew she was there. Eventually though, she raised her fist to knock, bringing it down softly on the door. After a moment she heard his voice.

"You dared to disturb me again, Seras Victoria?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Master. It-It's just a…a gift came for you today an-and it…it was to heavy for Walter, so I…I helped him by bri-bringing it t-to you, Master."

There was a moment of silence before she heard his slightly amused,

"A gift? For me?"

And with that, the door opened and Seras was allowed entry. The sound of Alucard's velvety voice giving no other option but to enter.

"Come. Come in, Police Girl."

So down the stairs Seras went, still unsure of what awaited her at the bottom. Slowly, she moved down, down, down. And slowly, he came into view, sitting upon his throne, like the No-Life-King he was. When she came into his view, his famous smirk took over his handsome features, obscuring their beauty, making Seras' insides twist with fear.

_What's he gonna do to me? Am I going to be punished? If I am, will he hurt me? Kill me?_

"Calm down, Police girl. I have no intentions of hurting or killing you," came his almost soothing, velvet voice.

"Just bring the box here and…relax."

_sex beam (just for you Mari lol)_

_

* * *

  
_

**So there you go. That's the next chapter. Oh and "sex beam" that not what the next chapter after this one will be called. That was supposed to be like Alucard's action lol. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying this fanfic. I'm already working on the next chapter and will be updating soon and I'll soon be updating Paint too. :-) Please review. They're always appreciated. Thanks.**


	3. Got My Attention

_**GOT MY ATTENTION**_

With Seras seated comfortably on the top of his closed coffin and the mysterious box in front of him, Alucard couldn't help but be excited. Even if he hid it well behind an expressionless mask. Looking back and forth, between Seras and the box from behind his glasses, he couldn't help but think,

_She probably knows what's in it and just chooses to keep it to herself._

Right after this thought he extended his psyche to Seras', probing her mind for any clue as to what was inside the box. Feeling her master in her mind, Seras fought hard to keep him out, her eyes turning a brilliant red with the effort. Usually her fighting him would have gotten a slight praise from Alucard, but today it just irritated him more.

"It's no time to play these little games, Police Girl. Let. Me. In," he told her, his eyes narrowed to mere ruby red slits as he glared at her from under his wild midnight hair.

"I'm not playing any games, M-master. Why do you want to get in my head? What do you want to know," Seras challenged back, her knuckles turning white from the grip she had on the lid of his coffin.

Cocking one eyebrow and putting on a seductive smirk, Alucard gracefully removed himself from his throne, swaggering his tall frame over to Seras. Positioning his hips between her thighs, he got as close as possible to her, watching her visibly jump at his contact. With one hand on each of her shoulders, Alucard pushed Seras down flat on top of his coffin, his body pressed on top of hers. Too shocked to do anything, Seras just let it happen. His head close to the side of hers, his hands on her hips, he slipped his tongue out and traced the twist of her ear before purring into it, "I want to know what's in the box." Making sure she felt the ever so soft touch of his lips.

Noticeably shaken, Seras stammered out a, "Bu-but I-I don't kn-know wha-what's inside the-the-the box, Master."

"Didn't I say 'stop these games'?"

"Really, M-master. I-I don't know."

Moving his head so he could look her straight in the eyes, Alucard asked, "Are you lying to me, Police Girl?" Even though he could tell she was too shocked to tell him even the smallest of white lies.

"No. No, Master, I'm not."

Mad at himself for not knowing that Seras really hadn't known what was in the box, and had only stayed because the mystery of it piqued her curiosity (not to mention he ordered her to), led him to lie instead.

"Good. Good than. I was just testing you, Police Girl. To see if you'd always tell me the truth under…any type of pleas…pressure…" he purred again. Nipping her ear almost playfully, teasingly, intimately, before moving from on top of her and back over to the box.

Standing there with it unmoving and daring, all he did was glare at it. Then Seras remembered the note she was to give to him. Still feeling awkward, she forced herself to address her master to bring it to his attention.

"M-master?"

"Yes, Police Girl?"

"Walter gave me this to give to you. He-he said it came…with the box, Master."

"Really? May I see it?"

Hearing the command under the question, Seras fetched the letter from somewhere on her person as Alucard, once again, swaggered over to her, one hand reaching out in front of him. Once he could easily take the envelope from her, he clamped his whole big hand around it and her hand, pulling her up off the coffin. So, with a small squeak, up Seras went, only to come tumbling down into her master's hard chest.

_'She just can't keep her hands off of me,'_ Alucard thought to himself, chuckling at the stupidity of his "joke," as Seras slightly pushed off his chest, quickly stepping back. She then tripped over her foot in her haste to get back from her master, who caught her before she fell.

His arm securely wrapped around her waist, Alucard pulled Seras back against his chest. Seras, wide-eyed with shock, tried to push away again, but was only pulled in tighter for her efforts.

"It's for you own good, Police Girl. You would have surely hurt yourself, if it wasn't for my being here," at this statement he puffed his chest out in mock pride. "But if you insist…"

Alucard then proceeded to withdraw his arm from around Seras' back. Feeling herself fall back from the lack of pressure holding her up, Seras yelled,

"Master!"

Before she quickly grabbed hold of his shirt so as to keep herself off the floor. With that said, Alucard then replaced his arm loosely around Seras' waist before returning his attention to the envelope in his hand.

As said before, there was "Only for Alucard's eyes" neatly written across the top of the note. Thinking back, trying to remember if he knew the handwriting, Alucard growled a bit when he found he couldn't recall ever seeing handwriting like that on the envelope. So without little thought, he opened it.

Inside the envelope, there were two sheets of notebook paper. And on those papers were writing, of course. It went on and on about how this person kept whatever was in the box hidden and safe throughout the years, with much effort. And how they, the author of the notes, had made actions to make sure their people quickly and safely brought what was in the box to him, in the case that they were vanquished.

All of this, Alucard skimmed through, but two things caught his eye in the letter. One, whoever wrote this, kept calling what was in the box "them" without naming what "them" was. Second, though, was the p.s. note. It read,

_P.S._

_Please take care of them. And try not to hurt them._

_

* * *

  
_

**HeHeHe**

**What's in the box? I wonder? lol**

**Well now that this is up I can get started on the next chapters of **_**Paint**_** and **_**It Can't Be.**_** Yay! For you readers.**

**Well hope you enjoyed this too and please review! I love reading what others have to say about my work.**

**Oh and feel free to visit my page and read my other stuff. Hope you guys like it!**


	4. Surprise

_**BEHOLD!**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR!**_

_**; )**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Surprise**_

"Mmmt os i' ay mmstr?"

"Sorry Police Girl, but could you repeat that?"

"Mmmt os i' ay mmastr?"

"…What?"

"MMMT OS i' AY?!"

"I'm sorry Police Girl, but I still don't understand what you're trying to say," Alucard replied with a smirk.

_Master! Let me go!_

Alucard quickly started to take his arm from around Seras, not after a long pause though. But he was forced to slow his arm's procession down after Seras yelled, quite loudly, in his mind,

_MASTER! SLOW! God!_

Once on her feet though, Seras seemed to calm right down…at least a little bit. With a sigh and then a glare at her master, she said, once again, what she was trying to convey to him before.

"What does it say, Master?"

Alucard inwardly flinched at the calm, sharp, collected tone Seras had just used to address him. But he didn't let the smirk held on his face falter.

"What does what say?"

"The note, Master. The note."

"Oh. It just says a whole bunch of nonsense about how some person went through all this trouble to get this package here, to me, in case they died, which they obviously have. Just ranting…"

Seras just stared at him with a sassy look plastered on her face the whole time he talked. And he couldn't help himself from stopping to think.

_I wonder what's got her panties in a twist. Maybe she's on her period…Wait. Do female vampires even get periods? Can we reproduce?…Goes to show how much I actually _do_ know about _my own_ species…_

Coming back to himself, Alucard saw that Seras had snatched the letter out of his hand while he had been trapped in his mind. He tried to reach around her and pluck it from her sticky little fingers, but she avoided him easily, having the advantage of being small.

"Hm…'try not to hurt them'? Well, apparently this person knew you quite well, Master."

"Police Girl…" Alucard stated warningly.

"Hm?"

"Give. The. Note…Back," he said, practically spitting the last word out.

"Oh. Here you go."

Snottily, Alucard snatched the note back from Seras. Earning him a smile and a,

"God, Master. You're such a brat."

Which, in turn, earned her a glare and growl from him before he headed back over to the box, thinking to himself.

_I really need to stop these side-bar conversations with myself..._

---------M&L--

Once again in front of the box, Alucard actually took time to study it. Looking for any flaws or clues as to what's inside, since he hates surprises and likes to ruin everyone else's fun when they try to surprise him, by already knowing what's going to happen.

So when he found the corner of another piece of paper sticking out of the box, he let out, quite loudly, a "HA-HA," making Seras jump, before grabbing hold of it, thinking it was sure to give away the contents of the box.

Groaning out loud, getting an eye-brows-raised look from Seras that went unnoticed, Alucard thought,

_Oh. Great…_

Written on the paper, in a very different handwriting than that on the other notes, was one word. And one word only…

"What's wrong, Master? What's it say," Seras asked, tentatively.

"It…It says…Surprise."

Almost before Alucard had finished saying the most-dreaded word aloud,

_**BOOF!**_

was heard and two things were seen flying quickly through the air. Alucard's eyes went wide with horror and his limbs wouldn't work to move him out of the way of the two things falling towards him. He fell to the floor on impact. Seras had dropped to her knees next to him, in an attempt to see if he was alright, but instead of doing so, she said,

"Oh they're so cute, Master!"

But Seras' words were lost to Alucard in his dazed horror. He kept replaying the words that had come forth from the box from hell. A word even more dreaded than surprise…

"DADDY!"

But no! It couldn't be! It can't be! It just can't! And yet it was…But it wasn't just one. Oh no, it was worse than that, it was two. TWO. TWO little vampire GIRLS! Calling HIM, Alucard, Daddy! Two of everything! Two different daddies could be heard coming from two different mouths attached to two different girls. But the words blended together to sound like ONE!

Suddenly the weight of the two was taken off of him, allowing Alucard to raise himself up on his elbows. Turning to face Seras, who had hold of the two overly excited vampire girls. But his head, instead of turning at a regular pace, snapped to her direction when she said,

"Oh, Master! Can we keep them?"

For a very long minute the world seemed to pause and quiet before all that could be heard was Alucard's bellow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!"

* * *

**Well there you go. That's what's in the box but of course there's still more to come...hehehe...**

**/cough cough/ sorry bout that... well thanks again and (once again) I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews!!...please? : ) shanks!**

**Oh and the little '--M&L--'s are separators.**


	5. Names

**Names**

"But Master! They're your own children. Your daughters! Your own flesh and blood."

"And how do we know that Police Girl? Hm? We don't. Their…'Mother' (I'm guessing)"- he was granted answer as the two Draculinas nodded. So with a slight nod of his own he continued.-"could just be trying to use them to get to me. Really Police Girl. How could we know I'm their biological father?"

"Are you freaking kidding me Master?!"

"No, Seras…? I'm not," Alucard answered Seras' rhetorical question, causing her to uhf and puff before replying.

"OH MY GOD, MASTER! You've got to be joking. Just look at them. They look just like you! How you could say they aren't yours is beyond me. Really Master. Look at them."

Seras and Alucard had been going on in this manner for some time now, and had some how managed to find themselves in Seras' 'room'. How they got there was of no matter to them though. It also would have been an odd sight, had Walter or Integra stumbled in at that time.

All four vampires stood in middle of the room. The two being discussed over, were securely under each of Seras' arms as she stood there arguing with her master over whether or not they should stay or be kicked out. Alucard was standing directly in front of Seras, though he didn't argue with as much conviction as Seras, he really didn't want these two…_kids_ to stay. But Alucard did feel as if he needed to oblige in looking at the two girls. He had barley given them a glance before abruptly saying no.

So with much hesitance, he looked at the two. And indeed, he noted, they did look like him. Very much like him. From their dark onyx hair to their white skin and high cheekbones. Not to mention their smell held a great semblance to his own. Very unique. And they most certainly were high-level vampires, both together and individually. Their aura was radiating off of them in waves. Obviously not as strongly as his, but powerful enough still to shock him.

But there was one difference. A completely obvious one at that too. And that was their eyes. They were beautiful to behold and held the same hidden danger that his did, flashing with that dancing flame, and they were just as equally captivating as his. But they were an unusual color. A bright, metallic blue, obviously meant to ensnare their prey in their grasp and drag them in, completely willing. They looked almost the same color as blue neon lights. And their pupils were a dark red. That almost black red that blood turns when a great amount of it swells up together all at once, making their eyes all the more camouflaged, yet still inhumanly different.

The completely obvious efficiency of just the girls' eyes alone impressed him greatly. But something seemed to bother him all the same. They seemed to cower behind Seras as if they were two scared toddlers hiding behind their mother, which they seemed to have dubbed Seras as. They didn't seem to have inherited his dominant attitude or personality. No. In fact they seemed shy. Now how could that be if they were his?! It couldn't be possible. No, they couldn't stay. It just wasn't possible!

But looking at the hold Seras had on the two and how she fought so passionately for them, not to mention the hold they had on her, it was all too clear to Alucard that no matter what he did, short of commanding Seras (which he very much didn't want to do), the two were going to stay. Letting out a sigh and looking around the room for something to give him an answer that would win this battle of the wills, Alucard came up with nothing and so he decided to try to use his master to his advantage.

"What about Integra?"

"What about her," Seras asked a little confused at the mention of Sir Integra.

"Well you can't expect to just walk into her office and get permission to keep them."

With that said, Alucard allowed a self-satisfied smirk grace his features. But it quickly fell away to a rather grim frown when Seras allowed a sly smirk of her own to grace her features in turn.

--M&L--

Integra sat at her desk, working on her never slackening amount of paperwork, when in burst Seras. Breaking the complete and comfortable silence that had accumulated in Integra's office. With a rather peeved expression, Integra looked up at Seras, only to be miffed by the sight of two young girls under each of her arms. So with one eyebrow raised Integra looked at Seras and began to speak.

"Seras-"

Integra was interrupted by the appearance of her other vampiric servant, who came walking through the doors with his head down, after Seras and the two girls. Integra acknowledged him with a bland "Alucard" before continuing.

"Seras why ar-"

Once again, Integra was interrupted. This time by the appearance of Walter, who stopped abruptly in the doorway upon catching sight of the two girls under Seras' arms.

"Uh…Who are they, Seras?"

Seras looked back at Sir Integra, wide eyed, and answered Walter's question, directing the answer at Integra.

"Look what came in the mail today for Master! They're his daughters. Don't they look just like him?"

Silence followed. Seras kept on looking at Integra while Alucard just started out the window, his eyes covered by his customary glasses. Walter just stared at the two girls in amazement and did the same thing as Integra, who was passing her cold glance over Seras, the two girls, Alucard and then back again. Yet, Walter's gaze held complete amusement in the situation rather then Integra's burning glare.

"So that's what was in the box. No wonder it was so heavy."

At the mention of their being heavy the two girls piped up. Surprising Seras and Alucard, who had only heard the word 'daddy' leave their mouths. And that had only been once.

"Hey, old man. Who you calling fat?!"

"Yeah. When was the last time you did sit-ups?"

These out bursts of theirs went completely ignored by Walter as he continued.

"These two teenagers (I presume you two are teens?)"-catching the girls off guard, the question shut them up and Walter was answered by two meek nods-"were in that package. Nice job, Alucard. They're pretty, not to mention they most definitely do look just like you," Walter said as he walked towards the girls.

Alucard's head snapped around and everyone could feel the holes he was drilling into Walter's back.

"Are you implying that I look…_feminine_, Angel?"

With a sickeningly sweet smile over his shoulder, Walter replied back.

"No, Master Alucard. What ever gave you that idea?"

This was answered in mumbles and a bit of grumbling too. So with a chuckle, Walter turned back to the girls.

"Being Alucard's daughters, I presume you two are thirsty?"

His answer once again came in the action of two nods.

"Good. Now please follow me, if you will," and with a smile Walter headed in the direction of the door. Both girls looked at each other and then looked up at Seras at the same time, as if silently asking if it was ok. With a slight nod and smile, Seras gave the two girls a soft push in Walter's direction.

Once Walter and the girls were out the door, Integra turned her attention back to the two vampires still in the viscidity of her office.

"What is the meaning of this, Seras? Alucard?"

"Sir. Please let them stay. Please? They have nowhere to go. Their mother died and sent them to Alucard in order to be protected. And he wanted to just throw them out on the streets, saying they couldn't possibly be his."

"Well, they certainly are his. Look just like him, as Walter has already said. But Alucard was right in saying they can't stay."

"But Sir Integra!" Seras' voice had taken on a whiney tone. "They're just little girls! And if we did that, sooner or later we'd probably have to kill them."

At the aspect of getting rid of the two girls that way, Alucard cheered up a bit and made a comment for the first time since asking Walter if he had been implying his looks were feminine.

"Well, then you do it. At least that'd be something interesting to do."

Seras gave Alucard a mingled look of utter disbelief and disgust before turning back to Integra and completely blowing over his comment.

"And anyways, Sir. They could be a great advantage. Both of them together are very powerful and very in sync to each other. With the right guidance, they could possibly be a very smart investment. Plus. They also seem to be natural-born vampires. It could be the perfect chance to see if there's any difference between made and born vampires. Who knows? They could turn out to be an even more powerful asset to the Hellsing Organization. And they're still growing."

Seeing the approach Seras was taking, Alucard groaned inside. He knew Integra would now be very interested in the two girls and be unable to let the prospect of a good investment pass her up.

Integra on the other hand, had eyed Seras in an appraising way. As Alucard had thought, seeing as how good an investment the two girls could be to her organization, Integra couldn't possibly let the opportunity pass her up so easily. But on the other hand these two girls, that up until this point, had been completely unheard of. Even by Alucard, who supposedly was their own father. And being his children, she had no clue how they could turn out. Or how they were. From the snappish behavior they'd had with Walter, Integra wasn't to sure whether or not it'd be a good idea to keep the two teens, the two vampire teens, here or to get rid of them, and as quickly as possible. And then, 'Ding!' The light bulb above her head went on.

Integra flashed Alucard a evil smile that just screamed 'Hahah, bitch! Pay back for anything you ever did and ever will do. En-joy', before considerably toning down the smile for Seras.

"The girls will be allowed to-"

"Yes! Ha, Master! Told you she'd say yes!"

With another smirk at Alucard, Integra continued as soon as Seras quieted down.

"The girls will be allowed to stay. But under a probationary period."

"A what?"

"A probationary period. They'll stay with us and be watched to see how everything runs with them here. If I see that everything is running smoothly while they're here, I'll allow them to stay with us after the time is up. But if they cause too many problems, they'll be killed."

Getting to his feet, Alucard gave a murderous glare at both his master and fledgling before bursting out, much like his daughters,

"Fine! You know what, Police Girl? If you want that responsibility. The responsibility of a parent. Then it's fine by me! And Integra, you cold hearted bitch, I-your-it's-Damn it! I hate you. God do I hate you."

"Like wise vampire. So it's settled. You and Seras will be the girls' new 'parents' and be taking care of them-"

"WHAT?! You've got to be kidding me!"

"You two will be taking care of them. They'll be introduced to the men when the next mission arises. Also, when that mission does come, they'll be accompanying you."

Alucard stood there, seething, while Seras went on thanking Integra profusely before running out of the office to find the girls. Her master following slowly behind, muttering Romanian curses the whole time, and leaving Sir Integra to laugh at his expense.

--M&L--

Upon reaching the kitchen, Alucard saw, by the way the two girls looked up at him, flashing their long white fangs in deadly smiles, that Seras had in fact already told the girls the news. With a 'umf', he sat down across the table from them, eyeing them.

They squirmed under his gaze. Waiting for him to speak and break the awkward tension. A look of questioning was passed between Seras and Walter, who then proceeded to 'apologize for leaving, but some important news had just come in for Sir Integra' and then left, leaving the four vampires to themselves.

Finally, Alucard broke the silence.

"So, if I'm going to have to put up with you two, you might as well tell what your names are."

The two girls eyed him in a calculating manner before the one to his right spoke up with another dazzling smile.

"My name's Elizabeth and this is my twin sister Mariann. And if you're curious as to our last name as well, I'm sure you'll be _pleased_ to know it's Tepes."

She said this with a smile so sweet, it was making him sick. Looking in his other daughter's direction, he saw an exact replica of the smile on her face as well. Glaring at the girls, he found an undertone of elated amusement flashing in their eyes. Before he could say something about their last name and their apparent snotty-teenage attitudes, the girl that went by the name Elizabeth resumed talking.

"I'm the bitch and she's the whore."

"Hey! I'm not a fucking whore, you dumb bitch! Your jus-"

"Why thank you. I take you calling me a bitch a compliment, since it's what I am. Although...I'm just as stupid as you yourself are. So what's that make you? A _dumb_ whore?"

This started a full out brawl that quickly found the two girls hissing and biting on the floor while they pounded on each other with their fists and scratched through each other's skin.

"Alright you two. That's enough of that," Alucard said as he pulled the two apart with a sprinkling of amusement.

"Ok fine. To put us in better terms. We're bitchy whores. Though you two"-Elizabeth looked over at Seras to include her in the conversation-"are going to go on as if you don't know that. That is, if our assumption of parenting is correct."

"Elizabeth and Mariann. Mariann and Elizabeth. Aren't those names a bit…Oh, I don't know. _Old_?"

"Old?! And this coming from some old fart named _Vlad_," Mariann replied amusedly. Elizabeth burst out laughing at the glare Alucard sent their way.

"So how are we going to tell you two apart," Seras piped in after coming back into the conversation from dreamland. Completely missing the part about Alucard being named Vlad, thus missing out on a chance to know who he had been in the past. Who he still was.

"Well that's easy! Just put a guy in the room and Mari here will be on his di-"

"Ok. Ok. That's enough of the foul language," Seras interrupted before anymore inappropriate words spilled out of the girls' mouths.

"Humph."

"What," Seras asked a little offended.

"You don't expect us to follow through will that, do you?"

"Uh…Yes. I do expect you to follow through with that."

The two girls looked inquisitively at Alucard, who just looked coolly back at them. An amused expression fell across both the girls' faces and Elizabeth let out a soft chuckle. Turning back to Seras, Mariann simply stated,

"I'm sorry to inform you on this subject that it's very unlikely that we'd be able to stop using this…_foul_ language. Aren't I right Bitch?"

Slightly smiling, Elizabeth took her cue to reply just as sarcastically mannerly as Mariann.

"You're very right, Mari."

"Thank you for the back up of our very true and right argument, Lizz."

"No problem, Magic Twin."

At the statement of their inacceptance, Seras let out very softly,

"What happened to the two quiet, shy girls full of innocence? When did they trade spots with these two? They really are Alucard's girls."

Alucard smirked at this. The girls too smirked before Mari once again spoke up.

"Innocence? Who's innocent?"

"Someone is an innocent here?"

"Yeah. I can smell it. Well, I know it's not _me_. Or _you_, Lizz. That was lost awhile ago."

"Yeah. And it can't be Daddy."

"_Obviously_. He had to of taken part in order for us to have been made."

"So that only leaves…"

Both girls slowly turned to look at Seras, whose cheeks were burning a brilliant red. Seeing what had just passed, Alucard let loose a bark of laughter, causing the girls to look shockingly back up at him.

"You got to be kidding me," Mariann said. Followed by Elizabeth saying,

"But your figure and your boobs," before she turned to look at Alucard again.

"Daddy are you serious? You haven't-"

Seras interrupted to quietly ask,

"You two aren't virgins? But you're only like fourteen."

"Excuse us. But we're sixteen. Th-ank you."

"Yeah. And no. We aren't virgins," Elizabeth said rather directly, causing Alucard to once again laugh out loud.

'_I was very, very wrong about them being shy and cowardly and not having inherited my personality or attitude. I think I'll rather like having them around, now that I think about it and know them a bit more. I can just image all the fun and mischief us three will be getting ourselves in_,' Alucard thought to himself as he continued to listen to the girls talk about their _experiences_. Not to mention watching Seras' already embarrassed, horrified, blushing face turn brighter and brighter by the moment.

"So that's when he was about to-"

The girls were interrupted when in swaggered Pip.

"Oh, Mon Cheri! Sir Integra said-"

Seeing the four vampires sitting at the table and looking at him, two of whom were looking at him with great predator interest, Pip did what everyone else seemed to do when he caught sight of the two girls. He stopped right in his tracks, staring at them.

Standing up from their seats and leaning slightly against each other, the girls addressed him.

"And who is _this_?"

"Yes. He looks quite…_delicious_ doesn't he?"

"Oh. Yes, he _does_."

While talking, they'd started walking towards him. Swaying their hips, putting their eyes to the use they were so cleverly made for. Really laying on the seduction as they came up to him.

Even their appearance seemed to change. They seemed to have grown into two twenty year olds rather then two fourteen year olds.

Trailing their hands over his chest, arms and abs, they flirted with him.

"Hm. You're very strong and handsome aren't you."

"Very handsome. May I be so bold as to ask what your name is?"

Unnerved and completely at a loss for words, Pip somehow managed to get his name out.

"P-Pip."

"I like it. It's cute. Roles off the tongue nicely."

"Where are you from Pip? From your accent, I take it not from around here?"

"I'm…French," Pip answered hesitantly.

Letting a meaningful glance and elated, predatory smile pass between each other, the girls withdrew from Pip. Eyes glittering.

"Oh. France. Then that must mean you're really good at frenchin-"

The girls were cut off as they were abruptly levered into the air by two large, white-gloved hands.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Put us down!"

Eyes glinting madly, Alucard snapped at Pip.

"What?"

Scared by the angry expression on the master vampire's face, Pip stumbled over his words.

"Si-Sir Integra said there's a mission. Told me to come get Seras."

* * *

**Finally!**  
**I've finished it!**  
**Yay!**  
**Sorry about the long wait it was for this chapter.**  
**Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review!**  
**Uh…And now that I've gotten back on role with this story I'll probably update sooner. Although. I might take long for updates on **_**Paint**_** now. Oh well.**


	6. Introductions

Hello people. At the bottom I explained some parts of the story. So when you're done reading, if there's anything that wasn't clear, go look down there and see if it's one of those. If not, message me your question to me, or just _leave it in a __review._

Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy.  
-Lizz

: )

* * *

**Introductions**

Alucard, instead of going ahead by shadow like usual, simply _walked_ to the debriefing room. Elizabeth to his right, Mariann to his left, Seras a few paces ahead with Pip to her right and Alucard's crude eyes watching him ever so closely, the group trekked on.

Pip, every once in a while, sent nervous glances back at the two girls that, once again, looked fourteen. Every time he looked, he was rewarded with looks from two pairs of hypnotizing eyes and two dazzling smiles (not to mention Alucard's penetrating ruby glare and devilish smirk) that sent him turning back forward quite quickly, puzzled and unnerved. Although Pip found this bewildering, Alucard found it particularly funny. Seras and Pip could hear the three behind them chuckling lightly, though only Seras could hear bits and pieces of their whispered jokes.

"Did you whisper whisper whisper?"

"Yes. Can you whisper whisper…Good. Whisper whisper."

"Look. He's about to whisper whisper. I've timed whisper whisper. Whisper whisper every two minutes he whisper whisper."

Most times though, all she heard were the giggles emitted very faintly by the two girls, due to something funny Alucard must have told them telepathically.

But finally they reached the door to their destination and Seras and Pip quickly walked in. Seras hesitated before closing the door behind her, merely out of habit.

Alucard and the two girls waited outside, listening for the right time for their "Grand Entrance".

---------M&L--

"Pip. Seras," there was a questioning undertone to Integra's voice when she noticed Seras was without the girls.

Seras simply replied "Master" which got an "Oh" that sounded disappointingly surprised to only those who knew her best. Like Alucard and Walter for instance.

Knowing Alucard would be around, waiting somewhere for her to say something to trigger his appearance, Integra continued.

"There is a small, barley-heard-of town twenty miles south of here by the name of Crown Hill. That is where you have been assigned tonight. Now, don't get ahead of yourselves. This won't be an ordinary night. We have taken on new recruits."

"Hahaha. Are they anymore of 'em rookies?"

"Or better yet. Maybe them new recruits be some'ore girls! Since Seras here don't want nothin' to do with us, b'sides friends."

The two harlequin's outbursts got the rest of 'The Boys' all riled up and hollering and shouting.

Uncharacteristically, Integra stood there smirking, while Seras stood over in the corner she had on her first meeting with the Wild Geese. Pip just sat in his chair, ashen-faced and staring disbelievingly at Integra.

Eventually, Integra decided the men had had enough of their fun and called it to an end, "Men. I'd like you to meet our two newst _weapons_."

---------M&L--

On the other side of the wall, Alucard opened a single portal and then looked down at his two girls, inviting them to go on through it. But all in vain. The girls just looked up at him and smirked as two portals opened up in the wall space on either side of his. With his usual Cheshire cat grin back in place, Alucard entered his shadow, the girls entering their own a pace or two after him.

---------M&L--

The men, always frighteningly intrigued when Alucard enterd a room, all stared. But at the sight of the two smaller portals opened up on either side of his large one, all of their eyes widened and a few even quietly groaned. Pip, being one of those that groaned, also dropped his head back into his hands. Seras watched blankly, and Integra looked on, a mix of slight disappointment and satisfaction present in her eyes.

---------M&L--

His smile still in place, Alucard's head and shoulders became visible while dark blue and red swirls began to show in the two other shadows. By the time Alucard was all the way out, he had two young _women_ that looked to be twenty or so, standing on either side of him.

Integra stared indescribably at the two girls, knowing they were the same two that she had seen earlier but had only looked younger. Seras lightly smiled knowingly, while Pip took one look and resumed his head's position in his hands. The usual silence that follows the girls' entrances filled up the space as the rest of the men stared on at the two who cast their trapping, predatory gazes around the room. Letting smiles, similar to that of their father's, show across their faces.

"Ahem. Sir Integra. They'll need to be lea-" Walter was cut off when he too caught sight of the two girls. Like Integra, he knew they were the same two he had fed only two hours ago, but unlike her, he didn't hide his puzzlement at their current appearance.

"Yes, Walter," Integra asked, once again breaking the silence.

Breaking his eyes away from the girls who had looked at him as if they knew something only he too knew, Walter restarted the sentence he had come to tell Integra.

"The men will soon need to be leaving."

"How long?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Oh, yes. Right. Thank you, Walter." Turning to Alucard, Integra stated, "I'll leave introductions to you, since you and Seras seem to be the only ones around here that know their names," before she started walking away. As she past the girls though, the words "Be careful. These are treacherous times for you..." stopped her. But when she looked down at the two, she found their eyes not on her, but on Walter as he walked out the door.

---------M&L--

Alucard too had given a sharp look at the girls after their statement to Integra, but seeing as how they weren't going to elaborate in their assumption of Walter, he let it drop. At least until later. Turning back to the group of men staring at his girls, even after Integra had left the room, Alucard's smirk once again replaced his previous frown. Unintentionally listening to Elizabeth's telepathic joke of, '_Turn that frown upside down_.'

"Ah…I see you have taken a liking to my daughters."

At Alucard's words, the men's eyes, unbelievably, widened even more than before. Even Pip whipped his head back up and looked intently at the two girls. Seeing as how much they looked like Alucard, his eyes too practically jumped out of his head. He hadn't known that they'd been his _kids_. He'd just thought that Integra had-Alucard had-maybe Seras-no. She wouldn't do that. He didn't know what he had thought. He'd just…accepted it, as unnerving as it was. But finding out that Alucard had _KIDS_? Now _that_ was completely and utterly unbelievable. Plus. Vampires can't reproduce! …Can they? But they're dead!

Alucard's announcement left the whole of the group speechless. It also had the two girls giggling inside his head at the men's expense.

"I also see the fact that I'm a father shocks you. Well, because Integra has ordered me to, I'm happy to introduce Elizabeth"-he motioned with his right arm to her and then motioned again with his other arm to his other daughter-"and Mariann. They'll be staying with us now that their mother is dead and I'm happy to say that they're quite a bit like myself." All this he said with the same sickeningly sweet smile that his two girls had used on him earlier, once again, shocking the men because he actually smiled instead of smirked. Even if it was a sarcastic smile.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Yes. Nice to meet you."

The two girls said this with curtsies and sweet smiles. And although they were portraying prefect innocence, their thoughts were far from innocent. Some thoughts they let slip to Alucard, but most of the time he'd mentally shake his head in the negative or as way of saying no.

Seeing as some of the men's gazes had turned from shocked looks to appraising or what we'd call 'checking-out', not to mention some…thoughts he picked up, Alucard spoke again, a low growl heard in his words. "Don't you get any ideas"-He glared at all those who he'd noticed ogling his daughters-"They're only fourteen."

Gasping up at their father, the two girls whined.

"Daddy!"

"Why would you do that?"

"Yeah. Ruin our whole masque!"

And right before the men's eyes, the girls turned back into their fourteen year old bodies as they complained to their 'daddy' and flashed impish, fanged grins in their direction.

Alucard didn't even glance at the girls. He just kept on warning.

"And we'll both"-he motioned toward Seras who had started moving toward them-"be watching, since I'm obviously their legal guardian (being their father and all) and Seras is now (from what Integra and The Girls say) their so called 'new mother'."

At this Seras stopped right in her tracks, embarrassed and blushing, and all the men's heads, including Pip's, snapped in Seras' direction.

_MASTER! Why would you tell them that? Do you know what they'll be thinking now?! They'll be thinking you and I-_

_Have sex? Let them think whatever, Police Girl. You know what? Just to jog their minds a bit…_

"Oh, Darling. Don't just stand there, embarrassed by the facts," Alucard said to Seras. Eliciting giggles from the two girls and a deeper blush from Seras.

"Come on, Mommy!"

Seras moved unwillingly, knowing the only way to get the attention off her would be to obey Elizabeth, Mariann, and Alucard's command.

Once beside Alucard with the girls on either side of her, one under each arm again, the attention once again found its way back to Alucard and his two girls.

"H-how str-strong are…they," a man somewhere in the back asked.

Smirking, Alucard replied, "Why don't you ask them?"

Seeing as it was their turn to talk, Elizabeth and Mariann stepped away from Seras. One just looking into the crowd, the other watching the group, her head cocked to the side.

"You want to _see_ what we can do," Mariann asked. "Want to _know_ what we can do," Elizabeth added, an eyebrow raised.

The whole congregation nodded their heads in unison, all watching the two girls intently.

Both smirking, Mariann said, "Well. You've already seen two acts. We can make portals"-one opened up on the wall behind them-"and change our appearance so that we look however we choose," as she and Elizabeth changed their mien in front of the men. First young and red-headed, then a little older and purple-eyed, then old and gray, and then change again.

Next, Elizabeth spoke up, stopping her changes with Mari following suit. "We, like our regal dad, can make people do what we want. Kind of like hypnotism, but instead of a swinging object on a chain or whatever, we use our eyes. Example?"

The Geese hesitated but in the end they all nodded.

Slightly turning her head in Pip's direction, Elizabeth captured his eyes with hers while Mariann did the same with another man. The two men got up and slowly walked toward the two girls. Standing in front of them, the men stared zombie-like. Reaching up, Elizabeth stroked Pip's cheek, "Good boy. Now…sit." And so he did.

Mariann, too, voiced a command. "Turn." And the man did. "Whistle." And once again the man obeyed.

"Enough of an example for that one," Elizabeth asked the rest of the men and they nodded the affirmative.

"Good," and the two snapped their fingers and the men looked up, as if coming out of a trance. "You can go back to your original seats," Mariann told them, both girls smiling.

"Lets see…We have familiars." A flaming, blue parrot and a dark blue and red striped black tabby kitten jumped out of the floor and onto their masters' shoulders with black claws and red eyes, staring out at the men somberly.

The men watched; engrossed by the show that these two mere _girls_ were putting on.

"Oh. And unlike the vampires you kill and more like how we personally believe real vampires should _all_ be like"-the girls gave a accusing glance at Alucard over their shoulders-"we can feed off humans without actually turning them into vampires or ghouls if we choose not to."

"Now, we wouldn't have a problem showing you this. One reason being _real_ human blood tastes _way_ better than that fake medical crap they're feeding Daddy and Mommy. But I don't think Auntie Integra would appreciate it very much if we just chose two of you at random and chomped down on your necks."

As everyone (including Seras and Alucard) stared at the girls, who stood so relaxed in the middle of the room, they continued. Not really noticing the looks they were getting.

"And I'm sure you've all figured out that we're telepathically strong. But we wouldn't want to harm you, so we won't give you a demonstration. Knowing guys," both girls smiled secret smiles. "You'd all want to see the best we could do in that aspect, since you can't actually _see_ it. But if we used the height of our prowess on you, we'd…well, hurt you."

Once they were finished with their explanations and demonstrations, the girls turned around, smiling, as Elizabeth said, "Now you know what we're capable of and why we aren't virgin-" as if asking what was wrong, she turned to Mari who just shrugged her shoulders.

Both Seras and Alucard just watched the two girls. Alucard's gaze seemed cool, calm, collected behind his shades, while Seras just out right gawked at them.

Slowly turning back to the Wild Geese, they saw the same look Seras held, mirrored in all their faces.

"What," Mariann asked.

A complete and awkward silence followed and the girls slowly backed up until their backs were against a wall. Fortunately for them, Walter walked in a few minutes later and told the group it was time to head out.

* * *

Ah ha!  
Another chapter done, and the next still to come.  
Ha…I just unintentionally rhymed. _Dumb._

Okay. So just to clear some things up:  
1.) Integra's disappointment in the situation was due to the fact that Alucard and the girls are getting along quite well. Because if you remember from _Names, _she said yes because it was a way (or so she thought) to get back at Alucard for all his pranks and all the extra paperwork he conjures up for her to do.

2.) Um…the whole Walter thing? Well if you read the manga you know where this is coming from. I'm not going to go into it too much. Maybe in the next chapter though I'll bring it up one more time to show the girls' one last power or whatever they are. It goes hand-in-hand with telepathy though. Whenever I do the last power I'll kinda explain a little more.

3.) I know I used Pip a lot in this but he's already been associated with them and they know he's nervous about them so they use and abuse that. They _are_ Alucard's kids after all. And being a girl I can say, girls can be much worse then boys when it comes to mischief.

4.) When everyone is staring at them after their announcement that they can drink from humans without turning them into ghouls or vamps. You have to understand. They're telling people who only know and have only thought of vampires as monsters who unmercifully kill people for their blood and so that they become their 'puppets'. Same with Seras. As for Alucard…I don't know yet.

5.) Um…When Elizabeth says, "and why we aren't virgin-". No that doesn't mean that they hypnotize men they find hott and then raped them. Gross. No. Plus. That would hurt their pride. And (once again) they're _ALUCARD'S_ KIDS! Of course they're going to be vain and egotistical! I'll further explain what they meant, further on in the story. Everything should come together well.

6.) And as for the familiars. The flaming blue parrot is Elizabeth's (Yes. The parrot is a pun. On what you ask? Think about it. What's that flaming bird called again? You know... The one that is reborn from its own ashes? Oh yeah…A Phoenix.). The parrot's feathers are the same color blue as in fire; not orange or yellow or red, I didn't like that. It's used so much already, and blue just matches them better. (Plus. Isn't the blue part of fire, the hottest part of it? hm..) And as for Mari's kitten…Umm…she came up with it, so you're gonna have to ask her...And to clear up their description; the parrot has a black beak and black claws and is a bright fiery blue, the kitten is a black tabby with red and blue stripes, black claws and both the kitten and parrot have red eyes.

7.) Oh. In the chapter before this, when Elizabeth says she's just as dumb as Mariann, she wasn't calling them dumb. She was referring to their shared conscience. If one's dumb then the other is too. But they're far from dumb. They're very smart but are a bit on the lazy, hyper side. It gets annoying and weird to those who don't know them. But they don't care who doesn't like them. They're themselves and whoever doesn't like them, to Hell for those people. And also if you saw when I told that Mariann and Elizabeth are based off of Mari and myself. We're not really whores. We can bitches. Bitch and Whore are really just like whatever. You have to know and be with us when use and talk about it. And the names Bitch and Whore. We call each other those but we're not really whores. lol. As for bitches..I guess you'd have to be judge of that. Just to clear that up. Don't want you guys to get the wrong idea. lol.

Uh...Sorry this explaination thingy was so long.  
But if there's something else that isn't clear, feel free to p.m. me with your questions or REVIEW them to me. : ) lol


	7. Mission

**Mission**

"Do we really have to?"

"Yes, you do."

"But _why_? We don't wanna."

This conversation had been going on in this manner for some time now as Alucard, Seras, and the Girls sat in one of the trucks taking the Wild Geese to the village, Crown Hill.

They were but five minutes away from their destination and Elizabeth and Mariann had been wittily arguing the whole way with Alucard and Seras about "working" that night; tormenting the men who had to ride with them, with their whining. After about twenty minutes of using their wit in their protests, that is what they had resorted to. Whining.

By the time the truck they were currently in slowed down to a crawl, the two girls had lost the rest of their abnormally large teenage patience. When the truck came to a stop the girls, arms folded across their chests, glared at their parents with complete irritation.

For the past half hour they'd fought hard for the night off. Using the fact that they had just met them and this was their first night at Hellsing. Also, using the fact that they should be relaxing and resting after traveling in "a fucking box for five hours" just to finally meet their father.

They exclaimed over sore and cramped muscles, knowing it was useless to use cramped muscles as an excuse because of the fact that everyone in the truck knew it couldn't hurt that bad due to the fact that they were already dead.

So when it was finally their turn to get out of the truck, after the men and before either Alucard or Seras, the girls both glowered defiantly at them and then said loudly, "Fine! We'll do it! God. So fucking uncaring," before getting out and waiting for their parents.

While Alucard helped Seras down, the girls looked around. The men had set themselves up around a central building. Elizabeth and Mariann could sense the four FREAKS in the three-story building. Unbeknownst to everyone, including Alucard and the FREAKS themselves, they probed the weak vampires' minds. Finding them to be easy targets, they voiced their conclusion after mentally consulting each other.

"If we have to be here on this mission, we're going to do it."

"Alone."

Alucard turned away from Integra (who had just arrived and was informing him of their plan) to look over at his two young daughters. Integra too looked over at the girls, who both had pursed their lips and had an eyebrow arched, silently daring their seniors to defy them.

Seras gaped at the duo, clearly showing she was against their decision. Alucard had raised an eyebrow of his own, not taking their sudden teenage attitudes and snappiness too kindly. Integra's expression was almost identical to the two girls'. Her lips were pursed but her eyebrow wasn't raised, instead her eyes were icy cold.

_What do you think, Alucard? Should I let them?_

_I wait on your call, Master. What is _your _decision?_

_Don't be like that, Alucard. Though I never thought I'd see the day a natural born vampire would come about, let alone one (or two, I should say) sired by yourself, it doesn't surprise me. And I__ know you _are_ concerned about their safety. You, being a protective creature by nature, and now a father to top it off. So what is it; _you_ choose?_

_They're strong individually, but together they are tremendously so. And they're not stupid. I'm sure they assessed this problem and talked it over between themselves before they voiced their motives to us. Also, seeing as, like you said, they're my children and very much like myself and were so opposed to this mission, I'd say they've come up with an extremely safe, quick, and easy way to dispose of this problem._

"Very well then. Your father permitting it, you're to search and destroy." The two let small, devilish smiles show on their faces for a second.

Seras moved to stop them as they moved farther away from the group, but a large white-gloved hand stopped her from doing so. Looking up into her master's ruby-red eyes with wide baby-blue ones of her own, she silently pleaded with him to stop her newly adopted daughters. Alucard looked down into her eyes, but instead of fulfilling her wishes, he slightly shook his head before pointedly looking after his two daughters.

Taking the hint, Seras too turned to look after them, worry evident in her eyes. But that was until worry was lost to confusion. Once again looking up at Alucard, Seras saw that he too was trying to figure out what they were doing, though a small psycho-smile was spreading across his face.

---------M&L--

After walking about fifty yards away from the group that had consisted of Alucard, Integra, Walter, Seras, and themselves, the two young Draculinas had stopped and stared up at the building their victims were in. They waited for the order to come, but none came.

_What's Auntie waiting for? If she doesn't call them off soon, we'll have to deal with the scumbags while at the same time, being careful of the men._

Looking over her shoulder, Elizabeth confirmed that Integra still hadn't moved. But Alucard, having seen Elizabeth's backward glance, extended his psyche to her. With much surprise though, he found her mind, as well as Mariann's, strongly barricaded, making it impossible for him to 'talk' to them. Concealing his surprise, Alucard 'knocked' on Elizabeth's mental door.

_Daddy? _He 'heard' come from the other side of the 'door'.

_Yes. It's me._

A small peephole formed in the 'door' and he 'saw' two blue/red eyes look out at him. Feeling a strand of her mind probing his, he put down his defenses. He was still trying to get used to them being so advanced in telepathy and anything else that had to do with the mind, so his guards went down slowly. But he knew that she was doing this to be completely sure it was he.

When she withdrew from his mind and the peephole disappeared, he was left confused. But it was washed away when her defenses came down just enough to let him in. There in front of him 'stood' not one, but both his daughters when he crossed over to the other side of the barrier.

They were 'looking' at him as if impatiently waiting for something.

_Hello, Father._

…_Hello. _Though he had become comfortable with having daughters (even though they did have their irritating moments), he just couldn't get used to being called 'daddy', or in this case 'father', and was still quite unsure as to how to always deal with them. Their current cold civility toward him had him at odds and ends as to what to do. A part of him told him they were being disrespectful and should be punished; yet another told him they still didn't know him all that well and punishment would just make matters worse and ruin any kind of bond they had already formed. He resolved to take the easy route and not punish them, but inquire after the reasons for which they had for being hostile toward him.

_What's wrong, girls? We're all watching and waiting for you to take out the targets._

_You do realize that if Auntie Integra doesn't say something to the men they'll go on in and we'll have to work around them? _Mariann 'replied' to his question.

Alucard hadn't even thought of that. It surprised him actually, but instead of hiding the shock he thought it best to let them know about it.

_Now that you mention it, I do see what you're getting at._

_We're waiting for her command. The one stopping the men from going into that building, _Elizabeth 'told' him.

Alucard 'nodded' and told them he'd inform his master to their request before he 'left' Elizabeth's mind, hearing the 'door' shut behind him.

_Master?_

_Everything is fine, Police Girl. The girls just need something done first before they do their job._

_Oh. Okay._

Turning his attention to his master again, Alucard addressed her and informed her of the problem after what felt like being with his daughters for an hour at least, but in actuality was only a minute.

Nodding her head, Integra turned to her men, who had started to move into position. Grabbing her radio, Integra ordered the men to stop and move back. Caught off guard by their employer's sudden command, the men looked from one another.

Eventually, Pip caught Seras' eye and silently asked her what was going on. Seras pointedly looked over to the two girls standing casually in front of the building the men had just been about to rush.

Catching what Seras meant, Pip followed his commander's order and fell back to watch the show. Seeing their captain doing this, the rest the squad followed his example.

---------M&L--

_Ooh. This is too easy._

_You've got that right, Mari._

_Okay. So. Familiars?_

Elizabeth flashed her sister a wide and evil grin in response.

_Precisely what I was thinking, Mari._

_Figured so, Lizz._

---------M&L--

Everyone watched as a flaming blue parrot flew from a self-standing shadow to the twin on the right's side. A shadowy torpedo shot from the dark ground next to the twin on the left. Both heading for the building in front while the two girls and everyone else watched from the sidelines.

If you had looked into the two girls' eyes you would've seen that they were "in another place". To us, their eyes would have seemed cloudy and unfocused. But that was because they had put themselves in their familiars. They were seeing and feeling everything in a different and better way.

---------M&L--

Elizabeth flew over everything, laughing out loud to the world. Mariann, on the other hand, smirked as her earth bound self quickly covered the space between her 'natural body' and the building. Both girls reveling in the adrenaline rush they were getting from the height and speed at which they traveled. They could have just had their familiars do this alone, without taking over their 'bodies'. But where was the fun in that?

So, Elizabeth hovered above the building, waiting for Mari to get to her right spot. Mariann jumped through a shadow and found herself in her destination. In the correct room, on the top floor, with the four FREAKs in sight.

_Got 'em, Lizz._ Elizabeth could hear Mari's chuckles rattle though her head, in turn making her giggle as their easy plan quickly began to take form.

_Alright, Magic Sister. Time to go to work._

_This oughta be good._

Elizabeth quickly descended, flying though the door the men had left open, as Mariann left her familiar's body. Watching from her spot on the ground next to her still 'out of it' sister, as the cat turned into a huge shadow that enveloped everything in the room in darkness, Mariann let the impish grin on her face stretch until she threw her head back, laughing hysterically, looking very much like her father. Elizabeth, hearing her sister, from inside the building, let loose her own laughter in the form of a screech. Deafening the ghouls and FREAKs within the building.

The screeching laughter continued as Elizabeth wined up through the building, stopping the FREAKs from communicating with their ghouls and further confusing the ghouls.

_Secure the rest of the building, Mari. Stop them from getting out._

_No problem, Lizz._

With that Mariann's familiar's shadow stretched to consume the whole building's insides. Cutting off all exits. With the windows and doors blocked, the flaming parrot set anything it came in contact with, on fire. Wing tip to ghoul. Ghoul to ghoul. Wing tip to walls and furniture. Fire spread from the walls to the floor and everything else in sight like a disease in a walled-in city. Killing the ghouls on the ground floor and quickly finding its way up the sides of the building. Consuming all that stood in the way of its belligerent race to the top.

Elizabeth had snapped back into herself, laughing psychotically next to her hysterical sister, as soon as the first ghoul had caught fire. A deeper cackle could be heard coming from a proud father behind the identical duo, sounding as if Evil itself was laughing in joy.

---------M&L--

Everyone watched as the blaze reached the top of the building, swallowing it whole. Flames licked at the low hanging clouds, casting everything in an eerie yellow light. And then, out of the shadowy mouth of the fiery tower, shot a blue parrot. Increased in size and wings outstretched wider then before, the blazing creature flew towards its master. Soon following it, the shadows covering the windows and doors fell away and condensed into Mariann's kitten that also came bounding toward her.

The girls surveyed their perfectly executed plan, turned brightly colored fiasco, basking in the success of their beautifully done 'game'. But after a few minutes of this, the two turned back to the adults behind them, took a bow and then headed off toward the truck they'd ridden in on their way to their current place. Walking beneath a painted orange moon with their familiars perched on their shoulders.

Stopping in front of their 'family', the girls let sweet, angel-like grins fall across their faces. Both nodded at Integra, tightly hugged Seras, and levitated up to give Alucard kisses on both cheeks before continuing on their way. But on their way they came across Pip, and with everyone silently watching them, they both held out a hand and uttered "Truce?" Pip gave them skeptical looks before shaking both of their hands with a hesitant nod of his own.

With that done, Elizabeth and Mariann, Mariann and Elizabeth, once again backtracked to the truck that they had left only seven minutes before. But when Alucard, Seras, and the men that had ridden with them before came into the truck, both girls were nowhere to be found.

Seras looked up at Alucard from her seat, worry once again evident in her eyes. Alucard shrugged his shoulders, in answer to her unasked question, before contacting Integra.

_Master._

_Alucard. Is there a problem?_

_The Girls aren't in the truck here. I'm going ahead home._

_What?! Not there?! But we watched them-_

­Alucard drew back to let Integra rant and question herself mad, and, grabbing hold of her arm, he shadowed himself and Seras to Hellsing Manor. Where they found Seras' room had unofficially been moved two doors down from Alucard's own and the room in-between theirs occupied by a travel-worn box and two 'sleeping beauties'.

* * *

Well…What'd you think?  
I liked it.  
I'm liking how this is coming out.  
It started out as a crack fic and still is, but it has its…serious? parts.  
Am I right?  
Oh well. Review. Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Good Morning

Like I said in the summery, I'd like to remind you all that this fic is a **CRACK FIC!** I don't mean any disrespect and I'm not calling anyone stupid but really. So please can you stop telling me that the characters seem to be _unintelligent_. _KawaiiKittyChan_, I **am** referring to your review. This whole fic is a **GIANT JOKE**. **ONE BIG JOKE!** That's all. And you need stupid people (no offence to anyone) to make **FUNNIES**! And hey if you don't like the damn story, don't fucking read it. Of course I want you to read it, I wrote it, but seriously...

Anyways.  
Thank you,  
and enjoy the following.

**-Lizz**

P.S. I'd like to thank blacksand1 and Xeaphon for their funny and encouraging reviews. So...THANKS! lol. Now **CONINTUE ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Good Morning**

After Integra finally figured the girls probably just shadowed home, like their father was known to do, she conveyed to Walter that they were heading quickly, straight home. After about being a minute on the road, Alucard got in touch with her.

_Master. We found them._

_Thank God you did. What happened?_

_Well, when we got here we checked Seras' room, but it had been completely stripped of everything. So then we checked my room but they weren't there either. On our way to the kitchen we saw a few empty blood packets. Following them back to the kitchen we found only ten left. We then checked your office-_

_You did what?! And you just called Seras, Seras!_

_Yes. That _is_ her name. We checked your office. But it had been untouched. So starting back in _Seras' _room, I looked for a scent. Surprisingly, their scent is _extremely_ similar to mine so I could've overlooked it before. Finding mine and Seras', I also found the one I was looking for and traced it to the room next to mine, after finding it all over the room next to that one where they had moved all of Seras' stuff._

…_So. They moved Seras' _whole room_ into the one two doors down from yours and moved into the one in-between them?_

_Yes._

_Very well then. We'll be home in a few minutes._

Alucard then closed the link connecting them, and Integra told Walter of what had just past. He, in turn, just chuckled.

---------M&L--

At five o'clock in the afternoon, the next day, Integra had the privilege of hearing the sound of a knock on her door. With a sigh, she put her pen down and uttered a "Come in", to which the door was immediately opened. Instead of finding the usual Pip Bernadette or other random mercenary standing in her door, she saw the two new recruits.

She gave their clothes a skeptical look, to which they both scowled. There they stood in the same black polka dotted pink dresses that they had had on yesterday night. Apparently they agreed with her thoughts.

"Yes. We know already-"

"Pink isn't our color and we wore this yesterday-"

"Our mom made us wear pink all the time. We just guessed she had a pink fetish and she was a very bitchy hag-"

"And she 'insisted' we wear dresses because they're 'proper women's clothes'. The whore-"

"It's not like we ever really met or saw her. Besides at our birth I guess-"

"But after that. Nope. She was just a annoying, ranting, vamp preaching, disembodied voice in our heads."

At the girls' slight enlightenment of their previous living situation, Integra's eyes widen a bit. She at least had seen her mother and father and known them some before they had died. And after that she had had Alucard and Walter to raise her. Alucard as an older brother figure who had taught and teased her. Walter as another father figure.

"Who took care of you?"

"Oh. Mother had her 'people'."

"She was very successful, in the vamp world."

"And she was held in very high respect. Not only for being successful, but also for baring two children of Dracula."

Both nodded at this, then smirked.

"Yeah. _That's_ always a plus-"

"Yeah. Before Mommy, there weren't any other Draculinas left, besides us-"

"And we don't exactly count as Draculinas the same way since we're the first _born_ vampires. And being the children of Dracula, I'd hardly call us vampires anyways. More like demon spawn. We're just to different-"

"Yep. So even after Seras was made and people started to know about her, Mother was still treated like a queen of our people and we were literally princesses-"

"We didn't know about Seras though, until we came here. We could smell her from inside the box, and her scent held a slight similarity to ours-"

"So we figured she had to be a _new_ Draculina. And then she called Daddy 'Master' so we knew our assumption had been correct."

"Ah. I see. So what brings you here to my office at this time in the day? Shouldn't you two be asleep?"

"No. We went to bed early yesterday, so we got up early-"

"Yeah. Plus, Daddy was awake when we got up, so he told us to come here. We have to give a report or something like that, he said."

"Oh, yes. Go on."

Both girls looked pointedly at the two chairs in front of Integra's desk. Asking to sit down.

"Oh. Yes. Be my guests."

They slowly stumbled over, silently rubbing sleep from their eyes and yawning. Once at the chairs, they fell into them as gracefully as two teenagers could right after they'd awakened from their hibernation-like slumber. For a minute they just sat there. Integra watched them quietly, waiting for them to start. After a face rub on Elizabeth's side and a yawn from Mariann, Elizabeth started to report.

"Okay. So, as Daddy has probably already told you, we argued all the way to the town with him and Mommy-"

"When we got out of the truck, we had just told them we'd go-"

"As we waited for them to get out, we took a look around, searching for the targets-"

"We found their pitiful selves on the top floor, in a central room-"

"We scoped them out, making sure they didn't feel us. (We're really good at that stuff.) We came up with our plan after that-"

"As we know Daddy told you, we talked it over between ourselves. We then found that what we did last night, would just be the easiest way to dispose of the vermin-"

"And so, that's when we told you guys that if we had to be there then we were gonna do the mission alone-"

"After walking away we brought our familiars out, as you saw, and put ourselves in their bodies-"

"I flew above the building while waiting for Mari here to secure the room the bad vamps were in-"

"And once I did that, Lizz flew in and deafened everything in the building with her parrot's screech-"

"It stopped them from communicating with each other and the ghouls. It gets in their heads and they can't concentrate enough to talk to each other or use telepathy (assuming they know how to, or can at all)-"

"By the time she did that I was already back in my own body, so I told my familiar to spread out and cut off ALL exits-"

"When that was done, I used my parrot's 'flaming wings of death' to start the fire."

"So. You were in that building...while it burned," Integra slowly asked, after having just stared at the two girls for a minute.

"Oh, no! Of course not! I wouldn't let myself go into 'The Fun Realm' because then we'd never hear the end of it. Instead, after I set the first ghoul on fire, I then came back to myself. Letting my baby do all my 'dirty work'."

"Oh. So. That's all?"

"Yep-" (Mariann)

"Chep." (Elizabeth)

The girls kept their seats instead of getting up and leaving like everyone else did. After a few minutes of Integra working diligently and the two girls lazily watching her, taking the role of her silent audience, Integra took it upon herself to break the silence, "Is there anything else?" Mariann gave her a skeptical look and Elizabeth just cocked an eyebrow. Their looks completely said what they were thinking. 'You really don't know?'

"What," Integra asked, touching her hair and looking as if it might be her appearance that had them giving her such curious looks.

"Oh. It's not your hair or anything like that," Elizabeth said. Mariann then took up the task of making Integra known to the reason that they were still there.

"We're kids. If we work, we want an allowance. Our labor, doesn't come without a price."

Integra openly stared at the two, wide eyed and mouth hanging open. Then a deep chuckle was heard within the room.

"I wouldn't recommend keeping your mouth like that, Master. Never know what you'll catch. A cold. A fly. Maybe even a Frenchman…" Slowly Alucard began to form behind the girls, one hand on the back of Elizabeth's chair to his right, and one on the back of Mariann's chair to his left. Unconcerned, the girls tiredly replied, "Hi, Daddy." While Integra on the other hand snapped her mouth shut and unnoticeably blushed.

"That was horrible, Daddy."

"Anyways. Where's Mommy?"

Ginning at Integra, Alucard answered Mariann's question. "She's sleeping. I just came back from seeing if she was up. She woke up when I came in but I told her to go back to bed since you two could probably handle any job my master throws at us."

The girls just nodded and Alucard swaggered toward his master's desk, passing between the space in-between the two chairs his daughters occupied. Reaching the desk, he turned around to face his girls, leaning back, using the desk for support. Right in front of Integra, cutting off her view, as if she wasn't there.

"So, my _darlings_, what finds you here in this _drab_ room?"

Elizabeth yawned, glaring at nothing in particular, as if blaming what ever was in her view for her being awake so 'God damned early'. Mariann looked up at her father.

"We're here 'cause you told us to give a report to Auntie Integra."

Elizabeth now spoke up. Lazily adding, "And 'cause we want an allowance for our 'chores'."

With a grim expression on his face, Alucard nodded. "And is Integra being her normal cheap self? Or is she complying?"

"Mari just asked the question right before you came in, and Auntie just stared at us like we were fucking lunatics."

Integra started at the use of 'such language' and then looked up at the back at Alucard's head with a completely enraged, accusing, shocked look that went unnoticed as he let the curse word slide and continued as if nothing happened.

"Ah. I see. And what are the conditions of this _allowance_?"

"We want a nice amount of money for every chore we do," Mariann said.

"We also"-yawn-"want new clothes, shoes, a rad"-yawn-"Sorry, a radio, two laptops, an iPod and a Zune."

"Did you hear that Ma-"

"Oh. Did I say a Zune?"-yawn-"Scratch that. _Two_ iPods. And beds, p"-yawn-"paints for our room, and"-yawn-"other bedroom accessories."

Alucard had turned back to give Elizabeth 'The Look' when she interrupted him. Now he just watched as she brought her legs up onto the chair with her, turned to the side, closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into her seat. Shaking his head, he turned, once more, to his master, giving her a 'did you get that?' look. To which she just glared back at him, still angry with him for not disciplining Elizabeth for using such un-lady-like language.

Letting an innocent look pass across his face, Alucard asked, "What? What'd I do this time?" Integra just rolled her eyes at his statement.

"How much is a fair sum of money?"

"How much do your men get paid?"

"Now wait a minute. That's a lar-"

"A large amount? Good. We want to get treated equally-"

"Not really. Better actually." (Elizabeth)

"so please (and I did say please) pay us the same."

"But wait what's this other stuff? I understand your bedroom and clothes stuff. But what's this iPod? And why would you need _two_ laptops?"

Slamming her head hard against her knees at the adult's apparent stupidity, Elizabeth said a bland "Ow" that got a weird look from both her father and 'aunt'. Mariann just sighed.

_You know how much I hate you in the mornings, Lizz?_

_Yeah. A lot._

Sending her sister a glare for being so mulish, Mariann then replied to the still unanswered question, as politely and patient-sounding as she could.

"iPods and Zunes are MP3 players. They play the music we put on them. Sorta like a Walkman, I guess; just that it plays music that we want. We need computers to put the music on-"

"And we need two of those 'cause, do you really want to hear us fighting over a computer all the time? Let alone want your house to get damaged while said fights proceed? Probably not." Elizabeth finished Mariann's reply, rudely but to the point, before continuing her reply. "And if you're asking yourself 'why do you need a radio then if you have an MP3 player?' it's 'cause how else will we hear new musics we like? And sometimes you just wanna hear other music you don't listen to just 'cause you've been listening to your usual music for so long and you need something fresh. Does that about sum everything up?"

Both adults stared at Elizabeth as if she had grown two extra heads. Alucard's gaze held amusement, while Integra's held shock. It just wouldn't process through her head that these two fourteen year old girls could be colder, harsher, more demanding than her. And then be rude to her on top of it. No one was rude to her within her own household. They were either scared or just didn't because they worked for her or were her friends like Alucard, Walter, and Seras. Okay. Maybe not Alucard, but he was different. She considered him her 'older brother' just like his daughters considered her their 'aunt' and Seras their 'mommy', so it was almost like he was allowed to be rude now and then. It was like a teaching method for him. He just didn't care, but he made sure not to say anything that would hurt her too bad.

But them calling her their 'aunt', meaning they considered her family, just didn't help her confusion. People aren't rude to their kin.

"Now a days, Auntie, kids practically do whatever the hell they want. And they're not scared of offending elder relatives like they used to be. We could care less if we offend them because they're known to offend their younger relatives and when the said relative says something back about it, they use it against them, saying how _ungrateful_ the kid is. It's just a load of bullshit. If you're gonna dish it out, be ready to get it back. Especially us. We don't stand for being insulted or offended. We're too much like Daddy to stand for it. And as for people not being rude to their kin. Do not you think that when your own uncle pulled a gun on you that he wasn't being rude or mean to his own kin?"

Integra's eyes got even wider. Alucard chuckled a little nervously, while watching Elizabeth closely as she sat in her chair, eyes closed, but apparently not asleep. Mariann just sat there, looking out the window, yawning occasionally.

_Your mind was closed right, Integra?_

_Yes. How'd she-_

_They're extremely talented in the ways of the mind. But still, it surprised me too, that she had done that._

_I think it was a very good thing we kept them here._

_Yes. I think it would have been very, _very _bad had you not let them stay._

_Yes. I agree._

_Hello, Daddy, Auntie. Are you done talking 'bout me n' Mari?_

…_Yes, Elizabeth._

"Good. I wanna go back to bed, but I won't be able to today, thanks to this and that little report."

"Why not?"

"School."

"Yeah. We forgot to tell you guys. We have school,"-looks at clock-"in ten minutes, so we need to leave soon-"

"Why don't we just finish this little talk when we get back?"

Integra and Alucard both held looks of shock on their faces. Alucard had his eyebrow raised again and his eyes narrowed questioningly. Integra had almost the same facial expression except her eyes had gone really wide and her mouth hung open a little bit. Eventually Integra recovered enough to speak though,

"You're telling me…that there has been…a _school_…for the undead…this whole time? And we never _heard_ _of it_?"

The two girls across from Integra and Alucard just looked at their elders as if they were a little slow. Elizabeth scratched right above her eyebrow and Mariann gave them 'you're completely stupid aren't you?' looks.

"…Uh…Yeah. I guess, Auntie Integra."

"Don't get pert with your aunt right now, Elizabeth. She might bite your head off at this point," Alucard said, giving Integra a cautious look.

Integra had one of her infamous 'Angry Looks' on her face. She opened and closed her mouth a few times as if trying to say something. After a while she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, to calm herself down a bit. When she opened her mouth again all she got out was,

"And where-"

Before, in walked Seras, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She was wearing a pair of boxers, rolled up a few times to fit like short shorts, and what appeared to be one of Alucard's white shirts, and her hair was in even more disarray then usual thanks to sleep. She yawned once before noticing that everyone had their eyes on her. After rubbing her nose a few times, Seras uttered a tired, "What? I needed something to sleep in and all I had were these boxers, so I asked Master for a shirt," misinterpreting their staring as assumption that she had slept with Alucard. When everyone continued to stare at her (Alucard and the girls giving her subtle hand-motions and looks, telling her to shut up), Seras backed up a step before saying just one more sentence.

"What'd I miss?"

That was all it took. In less then two seconds, Alucard and the two girls took off and were out the door with Seras in hand. Integra blew up and started yelling. She shot her gun three times, the first one hitting Alucard in the shoulder before he turned the corner.

Walter stepped out in front of them, giving Alucard a questioning glance before he too was caught up in the crowd of vampires heading out the door and toward one of the random SUVs sitting in the driveway. Unbeknownst to him, Walter had been chosen as their valet. Seras and him were completely bewildered when they were all thrown into the car and the girls yelled "GO!" as Alucard stuck his head outside to see if Integra was close by. As the SUV's engine caught and Walter pressed the gas pedal, Integra came flying out of the house, gun in hand. But the SUV was already on its way, at the end of the long winding drive up to the house.

* * *

Here it is.  
The next chapter.  
It took _forever_ to write.  
I was having trouble on dialogue and the title.  
I still don't like the title and might change it later but w/e.  
But I think it came out pretty well.  
Well R&R.  
please and thank you.


	9. WitchCraft

Okay. So here it is. The long promised and long over-due chapter for _It Can't Be_. I hope I don't have to explain to anyone again how this story is one big crack-fic. lol.

I'm sorry if I offended or did something along those lines to KawaiiKittyChan after her comment but really what do you want? You don't necessarily need stupid _people_, but stupid situations and actions always make for good funnies. And that's what I'm doing in here.

Also, I'd like to thank Alastor Xaphon for the 'ghoul school' idea. That was great and too good to pass up. So I threw it in there. You'll see it.

Well anyways, I'd like to say 'Hey. Thanks. And also hope you like it, so continue on to the story.'

-Lizz

* * *

**WitchCraft**

"Okay. So where am I suppose to go from here, Girls?"

"Make a right at the stop sign-"

"Yep. Then go all the way to the end of that street-"

"There'll be a really big, old, fabulous mansion-"

"When you get there, stop."

"Okay. Thanks," Walter replied after receiving his orders from the two girls.

"No problemo-" (Elizabeth)

"No problem." (Mariann)

The group had been on the road for maybe fifteen minutes and they were almost to their destination. All of the elder occupants of the SUV knew that if Integra knew the whereabouts of The Girls' 'ghoul school' she'd go insane. The fact that it was practically next door to the Hellsing manor would've pissed her off immensely. Not to mention the other fact that no one had even known that there was a school for the undead and damned. Because, as the two girls had explained, this school wasn't merely a school for vampires and other undead creatures, but also a school for young werewolves, witches, warlocks, and other oddities and mythical creatures. Especially those of the night, which were the ones that they knew the best. Not undead, but damned all the same.

"Auntie Integra is _not_ to know where our school is-"

"If she did she'd close it down-"

"Burn it to the ground with every student and 'teacher'-"

"-more like care takers-"

"-inside-"

"And it's not a bad school-"

"We learn how to use our abilities-"

"How to survive, History (of the Undead and Damned), and other such things-"

"They don't teach us how to destroy the Hellsing organization-"

"They don't even talk about it there."

"That's good. I can tell your 'aunt' this. Especially if I see the inside and such," Alucard replied to his two little girls' pleading.

At this the two perked up.

"Well you will! You have to."

"What do you mean, Elizabeth," Alucard asked, skeptically.

"You and Seras are our new guardians. You're our biological father and she's your fledgling and thus now our adopted mother-"

"Almost like a step-mom-"

"So you have to sign some papers for our school files."

"I understand Master having to sign papers. But why do _I _have to sign some papers?"

"Well, we're not exactly sure if _you_ have to sign them-"

"But we know _Daddy_ does."

"Oh. Okay. I don't have to go inside then. Good," Seras replied back, releasing a sigh of relief.

"Oh no you don't, Police Girl. If I have to go in and sign some damned papers, then you're going in with me. You are my fledgling after all," Alucard said with a self-satisfied smirk in Seras' direction.

Gaping at what her master had just told her, Seras' anger flared.

"Why would you make me go in there?! It's a school and I'm only dressed in your shirt and some _boxers_! I don't even have shoes! I don't want to go in there looking like your little-"

"Is this the place, Girls," Walter asked from the front seat as the SUV slowed to a crawl and then finally stopped in a parking spot close to the front of the building.

"YES," both girls yelled as their doors were thrown open and they came tumbling out; Alucard and Seras close behind.

"I'll stay here in the car. You guys go have fun," Walter called out from the front seat window.

His reply only earned him a scathing glare from Seras though. One that had him pressing the 'up' button on the window controls, cursing at its slow pace, and had Alucard chuckling inside to himself. The only sign of his mirth shown in his eyes.

--M&E--

"Okay Daddy, Ma, uh...They're all probably gonna stare at you and fumble a lot," Elizabeth stated before they entered the doors to the school.

"Oh, great. Just what I needed. Isn't that just what you wanted, Master? A whole bunch of hormonal teenage boys staring at your _precious _fledgling?"

"Why," Alucard asked his daughters, completely ignoring Seras' sarcastic question.

"Well for one, you're pretty scary to others, but you already know that-"

"Also, as you also already know, you're _The_ No-Life King-"

"And you may not know this, but...We have a hierarchy-"

"Yep. And you're at the top-"

"The king. Making us princesses and Ma one too-"

"Unless..-"

"Anyways," Lizz said, cutting Mari off with a look.

"Wait. You just called me '_Ma_' twice. What happened to 'Mommy'? I liked that…"

"…_Mother_ had been seen as a queen, as we explained to Auntie earlier."

"Why would she have been seen as a queen? I have no mate. Nor do I even remember your mother," Alucard asked, a little put off that there had been an unknown (to him) queen in a place no queen should've been.

With a heavy sigh, Mari began to explain once more why the vamps had seen their mother as a queen.

"Though she was no mate of yours, she was the mother of your children. Also, within the vamp world, she was well known and successful. Where she was well known or successful, we don't know nor care-"

"We secretly believe she screwed half the people who knew and _liked_ her and scared the living shit out of the other half with threats of getting you to kill them for her," Lizz whispered.

"Where's all the kids and staff," Seras asked aloud to herself, looking around.

The small vampiric family stood in the greeting room of the huge house the Girls had directed Walter to. It looked old and a bit run down inside, as if no one had been there for years. Tawny rays from the setting sun filtered through the windows, showing the gray dust particles dancing in the air all around them. The few scattered pieces of furniture within the abandoned home were old and decrepit. As for sound, there was none. Not a single noise could be heard. Not a tick, tat, bump, rat, mouse. Not even those small spooky sounds old houses make because of the shifting. And ironically, it made the house all that creepier.

"Oh. You thought we had our classes in _here_?" Mari asked with a laughing lilt to her voice.

"Well...Yeah."

"No, silly. That would be _way_ too obvious, out in the open like _that_," Lizz said, giggling a bit at Seras' expense.

"So than where _is_ the school," Alucard asked, all seriousness.

"The basement," the Girls simply replied in unison. Heading off in the direction their destination apparently was.

--E&M--

Once at the bottom of the stairs that led them down to the basement below, the Girls' pace slightly picked up in excitement. Theirs was the excitement kids get when they present their parents to their elementary class for career day. But instead of a doctor father and accountant mother, theirs was the king of vampires and his eldest princess. Eldest in age, because as Seras has only been a vamp for less than a year, the younger girls were both born vampires. Making them Seras' seniors by thirteen vamp years. But since Seras had been on this earth for nineteen years to their fourteen, she was the eldest. Which suit them all quite fine. Though it did make Alucard the oddball in age, he didn't really care. He'd gotten used to being the constant misfit, as his attire showed.

Though the two adults had never been to or seen this house or school, they could tell they were getting ever closer to their destination just by the excited tension in the air surrounding their twins. And with every step forward, Seras' panicked air rose, making Alucard smirk at her every nervous movement while the two ecstatic girls ahead kept up their quick pace. He knew eventually she wouldn't be able to take it anymore and would probably make a snide remark to him and demand to be allowed to go back to the car. But he wouldn't let her. She entertained him too much. And if she encountered any young boys at the school as bold as that cat boy, Schro, he'd be there to see it and laugh before getting the pleasure of scaring them away.

And soon enough, as first predicted, Seras stopped and made her remark.

"No. I'm not going. I'm going back to the car. I can't go in there looking like I str-"

**BEEP BEEP**

"…You didn't hear a word I just said did you?"

"Nope," the three other occupants of the hallway replied.

"Thank you very much, Walter."

Her sarcastic reply left the two girls giggling while they walked and Alucard chuckling a little. Well, that was until he noticed that their group of four had been reduced to a group of three. Turning around he saw Seras running back in the opposite direction. Once again, his smirk took over his face and he let loose one of his scary chuckles before taking off after her.

"Games, Seras? Is that what you want-"

"No! Not with you, Master," Seras yelled back at him over her shoulder as she picked up her speed a bit more.

"Okay, I'll play. Rules first though. There are none; except if I tag you before you make it to the car, then you come with me. But if you make it to the car before I get to you, you get to stay."

"NO! Master, no! I'm not playing any games! Especially if you and my safety are involved!"

"Oh, Seras. That hurts. I'm your protector. I'm supposed to _protect_ you. Not harm you."

"Yeah, that's why you shot a hole through my boob right?!"

Alucard didn't reply to her question but mere released an even more psychotic laugh while increasing his speed. Looking over her shoulder, Seras saw that since her last outburst, the distance between her and her master had greatly diminished and he was almost upon her. She hadn't even reached the stairs yet! And so, she sped up a bit more, flying up the stairs and running for the big wooden door at the end of the hall. But half way down that hall,

"AH!"

A large white clad hand landed on her shoulder, throwing her balance off and causing the both of them to fall. Only to hear the sound of two girls laughing their asses off at the scene they'd just witnessed.

Elizabeth and Mariann had followed their parents the whole way, and watched as their race proceeded. All the way up 'til the two fell. The scene replaying over and over in their heads. Seras running as if the devil himself chased her, which was almost the truth. Alucard basking in his confidence of winning the race, up until Seras fell in front of him after he'd tagged her. His eyes gone wide for that last split second he was in the air before BAM. He landed on top of Seras' small form and heard her muffled cry of pain come from under him. And before he could quickly get off her, he felt a sudden weight added to his own.

"DOG PILE!"

--M&E--

Five minutes later...

The royal vampire family found themselves outside a steel enforced door all the way at the end of the basement's hall. To an outsider looking at them they would seem to be one happy family, all talking quietly to each other. But if you actually took the time to _listen_ to what was being said, you'd see that you'd be wrong. The twin, teenage girls were looking impatiently at their adults. While the adults were whispering heated words to one another.

"God. We couldn't have stopped by my room for even a minute so I could look at least a bit decent could we?"

"Police Girl. You know _very well _that we couldn't have stopped for even a minute. Integra was chasing us with that damn gun of hers. And if those bullets hurt me when they pass through my head then you know very well _you_ wouldn't survive one."

"Yeah. Whatever. Help me then. You are the one that grabbed me on your way out her office," Seras replied, running her fingers through her hair, trying her hardest to fix it a little bit while glaring at her master.

"Fine," Alucard answered as he straitened her shirt a little and had a pair of black shadow-shoes appear for her apparel.

The sound of an impatient sigh had the two newly-parented adults looking up angrily.

"What," they both asked sharply.

"If it's not too much to ask-"

"we'd like to get going."

"Master, how do I look," Seras asked, straightening up.

"Fine. Let's go."

"Finally-"

"God."

**Knock Knock Knock**

What happened after the Girls knocked almost had Seras laughing, but her anger suppressed it. It was like a scene ripped right out of one of those cheesy murder movies. The one where the shady detective goes to the backdoor bar, looking for the top notch mafia boss who can give him some insight for his investigation. A piece of metal was slid back to reveal green eyes staring out at them from the makeshift peep-hole. The words next spoken didn't do anything for Seras either though. They just went along with the whole cheap detective movie cliché.

"State your name and reason," Green-Eyes said.

"Students, Mariann and Elizabeth Tepes-"

"and parents."

"You're late, Girls," Green-Eye's eyes seemed to soften a little bit, looking out at the girls.

"When _aren't_ we, Mark?"

"Yeah...Wait. Did you say..._Parents_?"

"Yes-"

"Of course, Mark."

"Uh-Sorry!"

Then the eyes were gone and the peep-hole was closed, soon followed by the sounds of the door being unlocked and opened. Green-Eyes, now dubbed 'Mark', bowed the royal procession in. And as soon as they were all inside, the door was closed and barricaded again. The scene of the late party entering wouldn't have been complete without the whole of what appeared to be the school's front office, all turning to stare at the new-comers. With all those people just gazing at them, the Girls simply stood there, smirking, badass-ly. Apparently they were used to being late, as was confirmed with the words from before.

Behind the two girls, where the eyes were mostly congregating, Alucard and Seras stood awkwardly. Seras had become extremely alert and embarrassed, standing closer to Alucard as if finding him her sense of comfort and protection, as she was almost hiding behind his intimidating form. Alucard's reaction had been…similar. Except for the fact that instead of embarrassment, his was an incinerating glare coupled with an almost inaudible (to us), animalistic growl. Low and deep from within the confines of his chest, directed at the other males in the vicinity. But the growl was dropped after a little bit. And soon after, Alucard slowly took his 'new' black suit-jacket-thing off. This movement, however, had all the females' eyes zoned even more closely in on him. Provoking a low and inaudible (once again, to us) growl from Seras, while her stare at the crowd had intensified into another one of her scathing glares.

After getting his jacket off, Alucard then started pushing it at Seras. Trying to get her to take it, in an effort to stop the other males from staring at her. But this turned out to be difficult, because when all the girls in the room became even more enraptured with him, Seras began pushing the coat back toward him. This only started a pushing war. Not pushing each other, but the jacket between them, at one another in an attempt to get the groups of their opposite genders from staring at the other one of the two. Whichever that one was; for both of them wished to have the other covered up as much as the other one wished it of the other, as much as possible. While the crowd wished them both to be covered as little as possible.

"Yo. Would you two stop that," Elizabeth asked, not too nicely. Gaining a gasp from the crowd, for how could she talk to 'The King' like that? Even if they are related.

Her question also got two glares from the people to whom she spoke. Then turning back to each other, they continued on with they're shoving fight. And all the while, Alucard was waiting. Waiting for his chance to execute the bomb-proof idea he'd come up with to get Seras to take the coat.

Then it came. Seras shoved toward his chest with more vehemence then before. Alucard grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him, turning her around in the process so that her arm slipped into the sleeve of the jacket and her back was to his chest. As the thing was slipped over her shoulder and her other arm, which held the hand that had previously been held captive, was sliding into the empty sleeve with her opposite hand in Alucard grasp, Alucard had another jacket form on his shoulders magically. And magically, the once huge coat on Seras was somehow shrunk to fit her perfectly. All this had only been accomplished though, because of the fact that Alucard had caught Seras off guard. But they cared little of that. As long as the other of each of their two was covered, they were both happy. In _this_ situation.

Shrugging her shoulders, Seras felt the resistance the jacket had on them. There was none. The thing fit like it had always belonged there and was a part of her. Alucard had by this time let go of her wrists but continued to stand behind her and watch, her and the surrounding males. It was almost as if he wished to represent her dark, looming, and always present, ominous angel. A.K.A.: Guard Dog.

Looking up, over her shoulder Seras looked at Alucard with big eyes.

"It fits perfectly. And it's so snazzy. I like it. A lot. Can I keep it, Master?"

Before Alucard could answer her with the affirmative, somebody way in back where no one knew where or from whom it came from, yelled,

"Witchcraft! Devil's Black Magic!"

* * *

Well here you are.  
The end of the newest chapter.  
Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review it.  
Love to hear...er...read (?) what you guys have to say about the stories.  
And if you'd be so kind as to tell me if there are any mistakes in the text, that'd be great. I won't have to read it a bagillion times this way.  
And I hope that if you haven't done so yet, you attempt to venture onto my page and check it out. Never know. You might like my other stories/one-shots.  
And then I might get more reviews. hehehe. I'm such reviewaholic. Just not as bad as Mari. lol.  
Well until next time, which should be soon,

-Lizz


	10. Connections

I'll keep it short up here since you all are probably impatient (my readers who have read the other chapters & liked the story I mean) to read my new chapter that is long over due so all I'll say is enjoy. & also forgive all the centered texted.

* * *

**Connections**

After the incident of the shoving fight and the random shout, our favorite vampiric family found themselves outside a door. And on that door read the words 'Principal's Office'.

The twin girls glared at the door with backs straight as rods. The two adults behind them looked from the door to the girls curiously, waiting for them to go inside. Yet the two continued to stand and glare.

"What're you two doing?"

"Waiting."

"…For what?"

"Him."

"…"

"The principal?"

"Yes-"

"And no."

"No?"

"_We_ don't consider him our principal."

"…Why?"

"Because. Not only is he our principal-"

"But he's also our _uncle_."

"_Uncle?_"

"Yes-"

"Uncle."

Before Seras or Alucard could so much as open their mouths to ask anything else, the door in front of them was opened to allow them entry to the room behind it.

Except for the large mahogany desk and large, filled trophy cases the room was plain. Its walls a cream color with a deep red boarder, no windows, and utterly empty. Well, besides from the previously mentioned things and the handsome man standing behind the desk, his arms outspread with a large, fanged smile in place.

"Hello, Hello! I'm Mr. Pierce, if Lizzy and Mary haven't already mentioned."

"We didn't," the two said angrily as they stalked their way to the two chairs on either side of the loveseat in front of their principal's desk, forming a sort of half circle.

"You may call me Jonathan, or Jon for short; whichever you prefer. We _are_ family after all," Mr. Peirce said with another wide smile, completely ignoring his nieces' statement and glares.

Alucard looked at the man before him through his new pair of black shades, not giving a thing away through his eyes or expression. Seras, on the other hand, stood awkwardly a bit behind Alucard, not sure whether to talk or not. Moving slowly the duo moved toward their seats on the small couch, not taking their eyes off of the peppy man before them.

"You must be the infamous Alucard. It's _so_ great to finally meet you. You must believe me when I say we were _all_ in utter shock when my dear late sister told us that she was baring children; and yours no less. Who would've thought it possible for vampires to bring children into the world? Let alone twins. But as we can see, it's quite possible," Jon said with his hand outstretched, looking at Elizabeth and Mariann in such a loving way that it was _impossible_ to say he really felt love for them.

"Umph," was all the answer he got from Alucard as he sat himself on the hard couch with his legs crossed at the knee.

"Okay...And who might _you_ be? _Surely_ the great NoLife King isn't trying for _more_ children," the much too happy Mr. Peirce then said, turning to the now red Seras, earning him two pairs of rolled eyes on his nieces' part, and causing Alucard to grin evilly.

"Her name's Seras-"

"Seras Victoria, Uncle," Elizabeth and Mariann replied for Seras as she softly shook his offered hand.

Holding her hand lightly, Jonathan brought it to his lips where he placed a soft kiss on the back of it, "_Well_. It's _very_ nice to meet _you_, Ms. Victoria." His actions earned him another roll of the eyes and a hard glare. Along with some scary vibes, telling him to watch himself.

Releasing her hand, Mr. Peirce allowed Seras to sit down as he himself too, sat down in his squeaking rolly chair.

"As I'm sure Mariann and Elizabeth have already told you, I'm their principal as well as their uncle. I-"

"I'm _so_ very sorry, but could you _please_ explain how you and my daughters are _exactly_ connected," Alucard sarcastically interrupted.

"Ah. Very well then. Their mother was my sister. My biological sister. You see, we were twins. This would probably account for the reason she bore twins instead of just one child. We were turned by a group of elder vampires some eighty or so years back. That would make your daughters my biological nieces and you my brother-in-l-"

"No."

"Excuse me," Mr. Peirce asked, confused.

"If you were about to say 'brother-in-law', no I'm not."

"Oh?"

"I don't remember their mother, your sister. And she most definitely wasn't my NoLife Queen. Or even a mate, if you get my drift. But I don't doubt that these two are indeed my daughters. They possess much more power then I'd presume a child of a low vampire's would. And besides that, they look and smell extremely similar to me. If you couldn't tell for yourself."

"And so am I to believe that Seras here is now to be our new queen?"

"What Ma is 'to be' has nothing to do with _you_, Uncle-"

"Nor does _our_ status on the hierarchy."

"Don't speak so to your uncle," Jonathan exclaimed, turning on his twin nieces, fangs bared. "Watch your tongue when speaking to your superiors! You should respe-"

"They're right. And you also dare to call yourself their superior," Alucard asked nonchalantly while Seras too, bared her fangs, maternal instincts kicking in.

"Wha-Why-Yes. Yes I do. I am-"

"And that's where you have it wrong. They're more powerful now while their half grown then you'll ever be. And as to respect. You should respect your family and guests. And more so when your family is _also_ your guests' children."

"Wha-Bu-"

"Now. If it wouldn't be too much to ask, I'd like to get to the reason why we're here so that I may take my dear children and Seras out of this hostile environment."

"Uh. Very well. My apologies," Jonathan replied, switching back to his ever professional 'Mr. Peirce' self.

_Did what you just say mean 'dear children and dear Seras' father?_

_Shuddup…_

_Master, did you really just call this 'hostile'?_ Seras asked, with a slight chuckle to her 'voice', completely oblivious to what had just transpired between Alucard and one of his daughters.

_Well, Seras, I can't exactly just come out and say that we work for the Hellsing Organization now can I?_

_But I thought they already knew that…?_

Choosing not to answer Seras, Alucard ended the silent conversations that had taken place as Mr. Peirce had apologized.

Sweeping his sorta but not so longish, dirty blond hair back from his face, Jonathan settled back down in his chair and opened a drawer to his right. Opening another drawer, this time to his left, he placed the first two manila folders he'd pulled out on the top of his desk while fishing around for what appeared to be another one.

"These here are the Girls' records," he said, patting the first folders. "For as troublesome as these two are, they're extremely intelligent. Though, it would seem, not at all that amiable in the mornings, and a bit different from the rest of their kind. Well, besides from being born vampires, that is."

Pulling out a 'small' stack of papers from the other, fuller folder, Jonathan continued, "And these here are the papers that you'll need to sign if you'd like to be recognized as their new guardians here at this school. But if you _don't_, I'd be _happy_ to ta-"

"Daddy and Ma would be _very_ happy to sign _all_ needed papers-"

"Yes. Very, _very_ happy," Elizabeth and Mariann interrupted, sending pleading looks at their father and 'Ma'.

"Yes. We'd most definitely be more than happy to sign all the papers required," Seras responded very professionally, giving Alucard a look that left him with no other choice but to nod his head subtly in agreement.

"Very well then. _You_, Ms. Victoria, only have to sign right here. And the Girls have to sign right here, when you're done of course," Jonathan said, handing a pen to Seras, who then handed it to the twin closest to her. "As for their father, the rest of the packet is left to you."

_Daddy, while you're here signing and reading this long ass contract thing, could you read to make sure me, Mari, and Ma didn't sign our souls to this dumbass bastard?_

_No problem, Elizabeth. I wouldn't want someone else claiming what is rightfully mine for their own._

_Ah. Very true, father. But I'd still keep an eye on this piece of work. He wants to have guardianship of Mari and me, thinking that it'll bring him more status then he already has._

_Oh. So he's a leech._

_Yes. Yes he is_, Elizabeth 'said' laughingly as she pulled out of his head.

Smirking, the two girls stood, waiting for their 'Ma' to finish up.

"So, since you're taking in these two, do you plan on also adopting their brother as well?"

"_Brother_," both Alucard and Seras asked. One in more shock then the other of the two.

"Lizzy and Mary here-"

"Stop calling us that. It's Lizz and Mari. With an 'i' not a 'y', you stupid-ass."

"-didn't tell you?"

"I didn't see another kid in the box."

"How many unknown children do you _have_, Master? Oh those poor babies. All growing up without a father to love and protect them."

"Ahem-"

"Erik isn't your son, Daddy-"

"He's our Blood Brother-"

"Not our biological brother-"

"He was the closest thing we'd ever had to a _loving_ family member."

"So then what is he though?"

"He's our mother's turnee-"

"_Her_ fledgling."

_Master, I don't know if Integra'll be okay with_ another _kid._

_Me either, Police Girl. And as much as the idea of another male in our household sounds good, I don't know if _I_ can handle another one._

_Uh, Ma, Father, Erik is now like nineteen or twenty-_

_-We think-_

_And you guys'll like him-_

_And so will Auntie Integra-_

_He's pretty different from us-_

_Yeah. He's calmer-_

_More mellow-_

_Laidback-_

_Which is why _we_ get along with him-_

_We love him like a real brother-_

_And he wasn't in the box because he's _way_ too big to fit-_

_Besides the fact that he isn't related to you like at all._

_Ah. Well, does he go to this school?_

_Yeah-_

_He's a senior._

_Okay. Well maybe we'll take him home with us and broach the subject to Integra very, _very_ carefully._

_Okay, Ma-_

_I hope he can stay with us._

"Maybe. We'll have to think about it first," Seras replied to Mr. Peirce's question.

"Okay. Sounds great," Jonathan said, handing the now unused pen to Alucard. "Just sign here. And here and anywhere else you see an open space asking for a parent/guardian signature."

"Oh. Oooh. What should I put as my name? I have so many…Maybe Vlad. That _is_ my _real_ name after all. Hmm…I haven't thought about this in a while. Am I still Vlad Draculea, Vlad Ţepeş the Impaler, son of the Dragon? Or am I-"

_Hellsing, Master! Put your name as Alucard Hellsing. _Seras exclaimed through their mental link.

_I will do no such thing!_

_Por qué?_ _It's not like you own your own soul anyways. Integra owns it._

_And I own yours._

_Not cool, man. And I can always take mine back, unlike you._

_Not if I don't allow you to._

"-Count Dracula? Or _just_ Dracula?"-Just his declaration of being _the _Vlad the Impaler _and the_ Bram Stoker's Dracula had Mr. Peirce starring at him, google-eyed-"Can I even be Dracula without being a count? Why did they call me a count? I was no count, I was a _prince_._ Am_ a prince! Maybe I'm just Alucard. I'm not completely the same as before am I? _I _don't think so…"

"My God, father-"

"Why don't you just put Alucard-"

"With the first 'a' and the 'd' capitalized-"

"That way it's both Alucard _and_ Dracula-"

"And it'll save us all this trouble."

"Ah! What a brilliant idea, Girls! Yes that is what I shall do…Wait. How do you work this pen? It has neither a cap nor a tip…"

"You click it, Master," Seras answered, letting out a burdened sigh.

"Ah! This is brilliant. So-"

"Why don't you go to class, Girls? You're late enough as is," Jonathan said to the two girls as Alucard scribbled down his signature and rambled on and on.

"Humph-"

"Whatever-"

"Keep our seats warm, Uncle-"

"We'll be back eventually-"

"Come on, Ma-"

"Yeah, we wanna show you our classes-"

"Yeah and luckily we both have all the same classes."

"Uhm…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Girls. All three of you. Go. I'll catch up with you in a bit," Alucard said, making up Seras' mind for her with a dismissive wave over his shoulder as he continued to write his name on every line that asked for it.

Jonathan sat there looking like he was ready to say something about it, but the Girls didn't even give him a chance to so much as open his mouth as they gently pulled Seras out the door and down the hall toward their first class. History of the Damned. _And_ Mr. Goodwill.

---E&M---

"Hello class. This is Histor-"

"Yeah, so this is-"

"Class numeral uno, Ma," the Girls said to Seras, totally ignoring the fact that they'd just interrupted their new homeroom teacher as he introduced the class.

"Well, now that it's been established that this is your homeroom, I'd like to introdu-" Just then, all three draculinas walked in. Seras looking a bit more shy then Elizabeth and Mariann. "And just who might _you_ three be," the teacher asked, clearing checking them out and liking what he saw.

The Girls leered back at him in their newly 'grown up' forms, before replying, "Well hello there, Mr. Goodwill. We're Elizabeth, Mariann, and Seras Ţepeş."

"Oh really? And are you all related or what," the dark haired, blue-eyed man asked.

"Mariann and I are twins, as you already know, Oliver. Seras is family."

"Ah. Elizabeth. Okay, gotcha. It's so hard to tell you two apart, forgive me…Mm. How we love twins," the last part of his sentence whispered yet loud enough for everyone to hear. Earning him scattered chuckles from throughout the class. "Now please take your seats, wherever they may be, your Majesties. And all you vampires in the class don't forget to show your princesses your gratitude."

"As if. Those two aren't anything but a joke, worthless. Me and my family, the Doths, are much more prestigious then those two…girls, and their little _pet_," a dark haired girl sitting up front, seemingly no more than sixteen, spat sizing Seras and the Girls up with her hazel eyes.

"Shut up, Vanessa-"

"Yeah. No one asked for your opinion-"

"Just your gratitude-"

"Though we'd much rather not have it-"

"And just have you burned and be done with it-"

"And all of us here know we can have you-"

"Disappear."

"Now Girls we don't ne-"

"And just who do you think you're gonna get to do it? Your 'daddy'? Come on. How do we even know he's your father? Oh yeah…We don't. And we all know, no one is gonna do _anything_ to hurt _me_ because of my stature," the girl said, giving the Girls a disgusted look and completely interrupting Seras. Which, from the way her nails and fangs were starting to elongate and her aura started to flow, she didn't take too nicely.

But the silence that filled up the room as everyone stared at the combatants, waiting to see how the two princesses would react to this open doubt of heritage, lost it's odd tension and was filled with a different, indescribable feeling when the Girls replied to Vanessa's statement with:

"You don't-"

"What don't I?"

"-But we do…"

"And as to prestige…"

"Isn't it more like the boys' _reviews_?"

By this time the Girls had reached the higher of the seats in the classroom and gracefully sat down in their chosen desks while the rest of the class broke out in 'Ooooh's and 'They got you's. Vanessa twisted in her chair in order to see them, only to be met with cool, fierce grins. And just as she opened her mouth to say something derogatory, the intercom came on and the much too happy voice of Mr. Peirce could be heard.

"Hello students, I'd like to welcome you to another semester here at After Midnight Prep. I'd also like to announce today's birthdays. A very happy birthday to Mariann and Elizabeth Ţepeş. My nieces and the Vampires' newly proven Princesses. Please give them the congratulations they deserve. Have a wonderful night!"

"Wait. What? What'd he mean by 'newly proven princesses'? Nothing's been proven as of yet," Vanessa sputtered before a creepy drop in temperature occurred and Alucard walked out of one of his portals. This new element had Vanessa twisting back around to stare wide-eyed at the cause of the scary aura overriding that of Seras', who just happened to be swapping check-out glances with Mr. Goodwill before the arrival of her

"Master!"

Alucard was clicking both of the pens in his hands, looking absolutely mystified. Looking up slowly, he sought out the three pairs of blue eyes that he was now familiar with.

"These pens are brilliant. We must get more. I only grabbed enough to fill my one pocket, being as your uncle didn't have any more. And by the way, I (and I'm sure Seras too) had no idea it was your birthday today. But Girls, who was it that said you three weren't the Vampires' princesses and then furthered their insult by calling Seras, the oldest of my three princesses, your _pet_?"

"Oh, just the little bitch-"

"In the desk in front of you, _Daddy_," the Girls said, Mariann with a smug smile on her lips and Elizabeth with her head tilted to the side and an eyebrow cocked when Vanessa turned around to gawk at them.

"Oh really. And who, might I ask, are _you_," Alucard asked, slowly turning in Vanessa's direction and taking two slow steps forward, causing her to cringe in her seat.

"Va-van-essa," she stuttered.

Before Alucard could make another move, another voice was heard.

"Whoah, whoa, whoa, man. Let the girl be. It was just simple female revelry. And I can't have any damage be done in this class," Mr. Goodwill interrupted, stepping forward.

"And you are…" Alucard prompted.

"Oh. Forgive me for not speaking up earlier. I'm the teacher of this class; Mr. Goodwill. Mr. Oliver Goodwill, your Majesty," he responded, holding out his hand.

Alucard grinned his scary-happy grin before grabbing hold of the offered hand.

"Alucard, werewolf."

Mr. Goodwill's answer came in the form of a wolfish grin of his own.

"I'd hoped it wasn't too obvious."

"It probably isn't to them"-nod at the class-"But to me, and my daughters I'm sure, it's just incoverable."

"Ah. I see."

"But you're quite strong; How old are you? Not very."

"Unlike my cousin and your daughters' two best-friends' uncle, I'm only twenty-seven. But I stopped aging at twenty-two."

"Way to go, Olli-"

"Just told everyone that Kalie and Michael are your relatives-"

"Kalie was trying to keep a low profile in your class."

"And you two retards aren't helping in the least," a quiet, shapely blond three rows down from the Girls said without withdrawing her green-hazel eyes from her book.

"Sorry Kalie," they replied meekly.

"Hey. _I_ have no problems with it," a tall, lanky boy said, stepping in through the door, his chocolate brown hair windblown.

"Oh shuddup-"

"Michael, you attention whore-"

"Get your ass over here-"

"And you too Kalie."

"Don't tell me what to do, you two. You know I care little whether or not you're princesses or not."

Alucard and Seras watched this procession in wonder. Seras wistfully because she never was close to anyone before her Police job and even then she wasn't really; and Alucard shocked and a little peeved that his Girls would allow for their two best friends to a.) be werewolves and b.) be allowed to talk this way to them. But around them, the class seemed to let this pass as the usual norm as the loud, trying-to-be-covered-up giggles cascaded around the room. All except Vanessa, who was trying not to stare at Alucard, who was seated next to Seras, all loomingly because of his intense height and closeness.

Elizabeth and Mariann's friend, Kalie, now seated between and below them with her long blond hair over a shoulder and her legs stretched out and her feet propped against the desk next to her, paid unwavering attention to both the Girls and her book. Somehow managing to comprehend everything going on inside and out of her own world. While, occupying the seat propping his cousin's feet up, it was obvious that Michael's whole span of attention was indeed on the Girls, with his wicked male grin and shaggy, chocolate hair constantly being tossed out of his blue eyes. The same blue shared by his second cousin who was suppose to be teaching the class but was instead standing up front smiling at the happy scene before him. Though exnay on the Seracard-ay.

_This needs to stop._

_What does, Master?_

_The way that girl talks to our Girls._

_I don't see what's wrong with it. It seems like she's giving them just the right amount of discipline and leverage._

_Why can't we be enough? We're supposed to be the parents._

_She gives them undeclared rules that they just don't see necessary to break. Whereas we've given them nothing but rules that they've had before but were never actually enforced. And do I hear a bit of jealousy in your tone, perhaps?_

_No. So you think this is okay? Even if they are princesses and she's not?_

_Yes. And I don't think you're giving Kalie and Michael much credit. I'd say there's more to their lineage then what you think meets the eye._

_Okay then. Whatever you say, 'Mama'._

That one phase was all it took. That one second to get that one word to cross their link into her head and her to 'hear' it, was all it took to make Seras burst out laughing. Everyone stopped to look and see what she was laughing at, but upon seeing nothing but her trying to smother her laughter and Alucard seated quietly next to her with no expression, they all turned forward again. The sound of her laughter, being sudden, had woken Mr. Goodwill from his drifting, and with a clap of his hands, he had everyone's attention once more. Though, the sound of backpacks being unzipped indicated that cell phones were now being brought out. And with the cell phones came sour looks from the Girls.

"Maaaan. I can't believe we forgot to put cell phones on Aunty's 'to do' list-"

"Man, I know-"

"Stupid tiredness."

"I'm not serving cheese with your whine, Girls."

"Oh come on-"

"Ma!"

"Yeah, _Ma_. _LAAAY_me," Alucard said, mocking both his daughters and his fledgling. Earning him blank, obviously-teenage looks from all three of them before the sound of Mr. Goodwill's voice broke the awkward silence.

"Seeing the looks on those of you with your hands up, I'll just simply answer your question. Yes. I am the same Oliver Goodwill from Evanescence's Call Me When You're Sober music video. Also, as Mr. Alucard has recently stated, I am indeed, a werewolf. And one of first degree, I might add. I did that little video as a young man, just out of school and in desperate need of money to sustain my uh…habits"-a pause for a wicked smile here-"You can imagine how that sat with the Elders. Me looking so…_wolfish_ (for lack of a better word) and even acquiring the nickname 'Wolfie' from my female admirers. Which is good by the way. Not the nickname, my look. The better your human and wolf traits blend, the higher you are. As you can see with me and my cousin; him looking so doggish (except when he goes all wolf-man which is scary as fuck), and me looking so wolfish even in my human form. Though I'll admit. I'm not nearly as scary as my cuz is when I'm full out wolf. But if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get back to introducing the class, History of the Undead. Without any interruptions, please…Thank you."

The day continued from there to the Girls' other classes. All of which struck Seras as not at all being as she remembered highschool for freshmen or sophomores. To the Girls' absolute relief, their fourth and last period was Training, the Undead and Damned's version of PE. It was taught by an elder vampire who'd done this job for almost a hundred years now (as he liked to remind them all), and was soon to retire. But here, here was the only class that they had Erik, their brother, in their class. It was also another class in which Michael accompanied them. Kalie only had first period with them, where as he had first, second, and fourth period with them. Third was their 'alone time' as they put it, and it suited them fine for it was a AP Telekinesis class, in which they would be in one another's heads some more and in other people's heads too.

But Erik always had them in good spirits and as soon as the bell rang, telling them to switch classes to fourth period, all they could talk about was whether or not he would be there or if he was skipping today.

"But then again-"

"What's the point of him skippin' fourth period-"

"Especially when it's his favorite class of the day."

And then hell broke loose when, upon walking into the inside combat arena (complete with sand on the ground), they spotted their beloved brother and stampeded to him with a loud shout of "ERIK!" while Seras and Alucard watched from a distance as a boy on the other side of the room turned around and smiled widely before being tackled in a fierce bear hug.

He was a boy who looked to be about eighteen in age and 6'3' in height. Tall and lanky, his person was completed with a shag of dirty blond-almost brown hair, brilliant green eyes, a flashing smile, big shoulders, and bad-boy looks. And he hugged the Girls back with as much enthusiasm as they'd hugged him, and laughed at their antics as they squealed their enjoyment while he pick them up and twirled them around.

After being laughingly put back down on the ground, the Girls seemed to remember they had other family members that were in need of being introduced. So turning around, the two of them beckoned to Seras and Alucard to come over to meet their brother. And the duo walked over, nothing given away in their walks or expression except perhaps puzzlement, since both of them weren't too sure of what to make of this little family reunion.

"Erik, we're sure you heard the announcement Uncle Jonathan made earlier-"

"So we'd like you to meet our father and _his_ fledgling and our…"

"-Uh. Step-mother?"

"Nice to meet you," Erik replied with his hand out-stretched to Alucard and Seras as they stepped up to enter their circle of conversation.

"And you, Erik," Alucard asked, shaking the hand offered.

"Yeah. And yours?"

"Alucard. And this here"-he made a hand motion toward Seras-"is my fledgling, Seras."

"Nice to meet you, Seras," Erik replied, shaking Seras' hand with a smile.

"And you," she answered back with a smile of her own.

The Girls, standing to the side, were happy to see that their brother didn't try to use his famous charm on Seras, happy that he'd kept his wits about him.

_Thank you-_

_Yes thank you, Erik-_

_We didn't want to have to save you-_

_Nope. But we would've tried-_

_Uh-huh._

_She is quite the looker. I most definitely would've tried, but you're lucky I'm one smart cookie. And the vibes I was getting' told me I shouldn't try. It'll be nice to have a pretty girl in the family._

_Uh!-_

_Are you calling us unpretty?_

_Not at all, my beautiful little sisters. Not at all_, Erik replied laughingly.

_You better watch it, Brother-_

_We don't take kindly to being teased so._

Just then, Alucard broke through their conversation by putting a question to Erik.

"So, you're their mother's fledgling?"

"Yes. I _was_ her fledgling. I'd actually just gotten my freedom right before she died."

"Well, that's good. It saved you from certain death. But tell me, did you feel any particular liking for her, because I know Elizabeth and Mariann didn't."

"No. You can ask the Girls, I couldn't wait to be my own vampire, feeling once again like a teenager waiting 'til I was old enough to leave my parents' house. I hated that woman. She was a total bitch. I didn't even want to be a vampire, she just turned me out of nowhere. Crazy psycho."

"Ah. I thought so. Nothing I hear about that woman seems to be good. I don't understand why I always pick the crazy ones. But at least this time I might of done better"-putting an arm around Seras' shoulders-"in simply making a fledgling. This way I have no mate but I still have a pretty face around," Alucard said almost affectionately.

"I see," Erik said with a chuckle and then an apologetic smile at Seras when she gave him a not-so-happy face, earning them all laughter from the two girls connecting them together.

* * *

Well I'd like to say thank you for being so patient with me.  
I hope none of you thought I'd just dropped my stories unfinished.  
& I hope I didn't offend anyone. If I have, just email me & I'll see what can be done to fix it.  
Also, I'd like to apologize once again for all the centered text. The story, as you know by now, was mostly dialogue.  
& another thing, I'd like to say this is my longest chapter ever.  
Throughout all my stories here on fanfiction, being at over 6,000 words, Connections beats all the others by about 3,000.  
A big WOOT WOOT!! for me! lol.

Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.  
The next chapter will be the end of this day and the chapters after will be probably shorter and have more that one day in them.  
Well. Review please. Thanks a lot!

& feel free to PM or whatever about anything you wish to talk or ask about.


	11. The Mall: Part A

Author's Note:

So I'm once again sorry this chapter took as long as it did.  
But I hope you'll be pleased to know that this isn't one of my regular chapters. Oh no.  
This is a two part-er.  
Oh yes.  
There was no way I was gona be able to fit all of in one chapter.  
I mean there is. But it would've been tremendously long and I didn't want that. So this will be two chapters. If the second one doesn't become as long as I think it will, then I'll just add it to this one.  
Once again sorry. The second part should be up in the longest a week and like two days. It's been a little tough with school starting and grades and now Exams. So sorry.

Also. For my FO fans who might have read this:  
Sorry I haven't written a new chapter like I promised I would when Paint ended.  
I really just kinda want to get this story over and done with and as much as I love the Joren/Kel pairing and I like the idea I had for my story, I didn't really think it out. I had and have no idea what's going to come in the future for them. I don't even know if I'll continue writing that story. May take it down or give it to someone else whose willing to write for it.

* * *

**The Mall**

Due to Erik's sexual appointment, or as the Girls called it: his da-eight (though not exactly at eight…), the royal family was left to get home as a group of four instead of five, and leave introductions of the Girls' brother open for another day. Alucard had grabbed Seras and they fell through a black portal, Seras clenching onto her master's coat while stuffing her face into his chest so as not to have to look into the weirdly scary darkness that sometimes showed things she'd much rather not see. When the whooshing stopped and Seras looked up and around at her surroundings she found herself to be back in Integra's office with the knight gazing at Alucard and herself expressionless before fixing her eyes on the self-standing portal against the wall. Sounds of laughter could be heard coming from the shadow, sometimes accompanied by a squeal or a 'ouch!' before, BAM, THUNK, BOOF, the Girls rolled out of it laughing.

"Oh! Oh God! That was-that was-"

"-Hilariosly fantastic?!"

Then the two looked at each other and burst into more fits of laughter before they were interrupted by,

"Ahem."

Their attention caught by Integra, the two girls got up and stood at attention, their laughter ceased. Alucard gave Integra a blank look that only she knew and Seras gawked at Integra in bewilderment. For, how could one who wanted nothing to do with these two girls, let alone any kind of kids, be able to silence the two rowdy teens with an 'ahem' and look? But that mattered little.

"How was it?"

"Sir?"

"You're day. At their school. How was it?"

"…Interesting to say at the least," Seras answered.

"Permission to speak, Sir-"

"-For the both of us, if you permit it, Sir?"

"Permission granted."

"We need school supplies-"

"-We ask for money for which to buy these things-"

"-And we seek permission to go to the mall to purchase them."

"Permission granted. I'll call down to Walter to chaperone the both of you. You'll receive enough money to buy clothes and school supplies. And it's also come to my knowledge that most teenagers your age have cell phones. Is that not correct?"

Integra's statement had the two girls staring at her in disbelief. Then she smiled, letting them know she was 'for real' and that sent the two jumping across the desk and hugging her while they squealed their thanks and dashed out of the room in search of Walter, sufficiently leaving their adults alone to discuss the extent of the day's activities.

When the last of the girls' footsteps and giggles faded away into silence and the door had shut, Integra's smile too, faded and she was returned back to the business woman she was so widely known as. Looking toward her two adult vampires, she let out a sigh and reached for her deserted, half finished cigar.

"So. Report. Starting with, where is this school?"

"Beg your pardon, Sir, but we're not…erm..allowed to tell you that information. We sort of promised the Girls that."

With a heavy sigh, Integra complied, "Than how close is the building in which it's situated in?"

"Fairly close. Maybe fifteen minutes away."

"And what is it they teach there," Integra asked, hiding her shock at the closeness of the building. Or at least trying to.

"In a sense, you could call it 'manners', Sir," Seras answered as Alucard made his way to the couch in the corner.

"Drop the 'sir', Seras. It's me. Integra. Your friend. Even if I may be your employer too."

"Sorry."

"Alright. Skipping the sentimental talk. Integra, a report on today's activities is what you asked for, not an interrogation. Police Girl, she didn't ask for apologies."

Alucard's abrupt interruption caught the two women's attention. Looking at him, Integra nodded her head as a sign for him to continue.

"When we arrived, we found that the building's interior was completely abandoned. Nothing moved and the few things that were in there were enshrouded in dust."

Glancing at Seras and receiving her nod that meant 'yes, it's true', he continued on.

"The Girls led us to a door leading down to a stone pathway in the basement (much like the one here), which they said led to the school. It's hidden inside yet underneath the building to ensure safety. At the end of the passage was a solid steel door with a peephole from which a werewolf looks out in order to make sure only those that are of the Damned may enter-"

"And does this werewolf have a name," Integra interrupted.

"I think the Girls called him Mat-"

"Mark," Seras interjected. "He seemed to be a friend of the Girls'."

Integra nodded at Seras once before turning her attention back toward Alucard.

"Once the Girls got us in, they led us down a hallway to their principal's office where we found out that their principal was also their uncle. Their mother's twin brother, to be exact."

"Wait. They have an uncle? A biological uncle? And why is it that they weren't sent to him?"

"Yes. They have a biological uncle and they weren't given to him because he doesn't like them, let alone love them, and their mother sent them to Master. He would like nothing more than to use the Girls to his advantage," Seras answered.

"His advantage in what?"

"Moving up the social ladder."

"Ah."

"There, we signed the papers necessary to be viewed as Elizabeth and Mariann's legal guardians. While I was left behind to sign the majority of the papers, the Girls and Seras went to the Girls' first class. History of the Da-"

"Wait wait wait. I have to hear this. What did you finally end up signing as your name, Vampire? Because, I know it took you a while just going through and picking a name from the many you've been given," Integra said, cutting him off and chuckling.

"If you must know, I simply signed 'Alucard' with the first 'a' and the 'd' in capitals."

"Shame," Integra replied, sounding a bit disappointed in the lack of an amusing tidbit. "So continue. History of the what?"

"History of the Damned. A class obviously about us damned creatures' history, taught by another rather young but strong werewolf by the name of Oliver Goodwill."

"Isn't he the guy from that Evanescence video? Call Me When You're Sober?"

"Yes," Seras said, giggling and receiving an odd look from Alucard that went unnoticed, and procuring a rather quiet yet girly kind-of giggle from Integra too (which was quickly covered up by a frown).

"Anyways…After their history class, in which they seem to have an enemy, the Girls go to Art eight doors down from their homeroom. There they obviously do art. And after that, they have what they call an AP Telekinesis class. There they strengthen their minds and the abilities they can do with them. Their last class is Training. The Damned and Undead's version of PE, they said."

"Only four classes?"

"Yes. Each class is roughly an hour and a half long, and they switch classes in the second semester for four new classes. There the Girls are princesses, whether the others accept it or not. Especially now that Master has shown himself to be their father."

"And this enemy you spoke of, Alucard, who is she? What is she?"

"The girl goes by Vanessa I believe. Seras?"

"Yes. Vanessa. Vanessa Doth."

"I take it you don't like her, Seras, if your reaction has anything to say about it," Integra said, watching Seras.

"Not at all."

"Tell me more about her."

"The Girls say she was turned at sixteen. She's been a fledgling for five years as all the senior vampires are, so today she'd be twenty-one if she were still alive."

"And what's she look like?"

"It would seem she comes from the west, maybe somewhere in the Americas, perhaps the United States. Tanned skin, straight brown hair, and hazel eyes. Rounded sharp features. Talks with a light accent."

"Is she a threat to them, Alucard?"

"No. She may come from a high linage, as she says, but they come from a higher one. She's a mouse being batted between the playful paws of two cats. And even with that one girl as an enemy, our girls have surrounded themselves in the company of werewolves," Alucard said, chuckling softly.

"What do you mean by that, Count," Integra sharply asked, fixing Alucard with a hard glaze. But here Seras had something to say.

"What Master means, Integra, is that the Girls don't only have friends of the vampire kind, but also that of a lycanthropic nature. Even their two best friends are werewolves. Which Master didn't like all that well, but I found them rather charming and amicable. The girl's name is Kalie and the boy's is Michael. They're cousins. Mr. Goodwill is their second cousin and he and their uncle are both strong werewolves, but as for Kalie and Michael, they're still too young to tell. This is what I really wanted to talk to you about, Integra, and their brother too."

"What?! They have brother?! When were you going to tell me this?! Alucard! How many children do you have that we should know about," Integra shouted, her anger finally getting the better of her.

"Only the two that I know of," Alucard said lazily, still lounging on the couch against Integra's left wall. Well her right and Seras' left. "But what I did leave out, and meant to tell you before you interrupted, was that I have accepted a job at the school, and so has Seras," he continued, sitting up on the couch.

"You did what?"

"Master! What did you do?!"

"I accepted the position as the school's new Training Master. And Police Girl is to be my assistant. We'll both be getting paid and I talked to that awful prick of an uncle the Girls have and so we can have the days we have missions, off without pay-deduction."

"Well. Now that I know the terms..." Seras said, zoning off and thinking about the things she'll buy with the money.

"Well. As long as it doesn't interfere with your work here at Hellsing, I'm fine with it. You need all the distractions you can get to burn off your annoying energy." At this, Alucard smiled his scary smile. Seras, seeing her master's grin, drooped a little, knowing that it meant he was going to have fun at him job and probably wasn't. "Is that all, Alucard? Is there anymore to report?"

"No. The school day ends after their fourth class."

"Very well. You're dismissed."

Alucard promptly fell through one of his portals while still lying on the couch, making Seras' eyes go wide in fright for a moment before she fully realized what had happened. Then, she too moved to leave, though through the door, before Integra, looking back up from her desk, called out to her.

"No, Seras. Stay a moment will you."

"Yes, Integra, what is it you wanted?"

"I'm sorry if that had sounded like a command," Integra apologized, slightly wincing, "I only wanted you to tell me what it was that you wanted to talk to me about concerning the Girls' friends. Not to mention, whether or not _Mr. Goodwill_ is as handsome as he was in that video you showed me," said Integra, smiling roguishly.

Seras' expression lifted tremendously at what Integra had said and she quickly bounded for one of the two chairs positioned in front of Integra's desk. Scooting the seat forward so that her knees touched the front of the desk and leaning forward in a gossipy kind-of way, Seras began.

"Oh my God, Integra, he's even more gorgeous in person! But -ahem- I wanted to talk to you about the Girls' friends and brother."

"Yes. Go on. Tell me more, first, about their brother. Is he anything like the Girls?"

"No. He's different than them from his personality down to his looks. His name is Erik Pierce. Erik 'with a k, not a c,' as the Girls would say. He isn't their biological brother; he was turned when he was eighteen at a party the same year he graduated."

"Wow. What a creative name for a vampire clan-" Integra sort of but not really whispered with a snort- "Tell me more. What does he look like? What is his personality like? Report Seras."

"Blond. Green eyes. Well developed for someone who stopped aging at eighteen. Broad shoulders. Well muscled and in shape. Tall, around 6'3" in height, and all long, lanky. Very laid back, easy manners and natural charm. Almost the complete opposite of the Girls. He's also extremely smart, and apparently quite the ladies man."

"So he'd be about twenty-two or so now," Integra said contemplatingly. Then, looking up at Seras again with a questioning expression, "And the Girls' two best friends? What of them?"

"Micheal and Kalie Mond. They come from a German background. _Mr. Goodwill_ is their older, second cousin through their mothers' side. Their father is alfa of their pack. I have some speculations about their mysterious _uncle _that I'll tell you about afterwards. Both are tall. Kalie is blond with green-hazel eyes, you know, that wolfish green-gold mixture. She's very intelligent. She can be just as loud as our Girls but was mostly quiet and kept to her book. Now Micheal on the other hand...He has a carefree, easy manner about him. He's quick to like people. He's got brown hair and the same blue eyes as _Mr. Goodwill_. He was loud but not obnoxious. May not be as smart as Kalie and the Girls, but intelligent enough to keep up with them, though his personality may cover up just how smart he really is. He seemed to be enamored with the Girls though I think it's because he has a fascination for their shape-shifting abilities."

"Okay. So what is it you wanted to discuss with me about the Girls' brother and friends, Seras?"

"Well first off, Erik was supposed to come with us here today to meet you, but he had...a prior engagement he had to attend to first. So tomorrow I do believe he's coming back with us. Also, we wanted to ask if it would be alright to allow him to stay here with us? He agreed to work for us if he was getting paid, so long as we one, didn't kill him and two, allowed him to see his sisters."

"I want to meet him first before I agree."

"No problem. Tomorrow then. Next I wanted to _make sure_ it was _okay_ for Elizabeth and Mariann's friends to come over. Before you say anything," Seras said, interrupting Integra with one hand raised, "You need to let them have friends over. They need to interact with kids their own age and these are their _best friends_. They need to be able to have sleep-overs and the like. And they need to be able to go on dates and go places with their friends too. As long as their not in trouble. Here or at school. And with this new job Master got for us, we should be able to make sure they stay in line, at least grade wise."

There was a long pause in which Integra simply stared blankly at Seras. Then she blinked and looked down at the papers infront of her and said, "Fine."

Seras quickly smiled and then, gaining Integra's attention again, started on her description of everything good about _Mr. Oliver Goodwill_ and her speculations about the ever elusive _uncle_.

---M&E---

Meanwhile...

Alucard sat in his throne, slowly winding down from the day, carefully pouring a glass of his favorite red concoction...THUMP-THUMP-THUMP! And the glass falls and shatters into a hundred-million tiny pieces, spilling its crimson contents over the grey stone floor. Now a slightly peeved Alucard glares up at the ceiling, hoping whoever was 'up there' could hear every curse word he was sending them in a nicely packaged 'prayer'.

Sinking through his seat and simultaneously walking through a wall into the kitchen, the first thing that came to his attention was that the kitchen was in chaos. On first glance, the kitchen looked fine. All clean and stainless-steel, utterly organized. But tensions were crazy high though the Girls simply sat quietly at the table and Walter stood by the refrigerator, the door gripped in his white-knuckled hand. His expression was hard, but hard in the way that told folds of his inner struggle to keep it chill. All the while the Girls just sat there, watching his back the way a hunter does its already disabled prey, and uttering simple reasons. Reason for what you ask?

"Walter, Integra said to come to you and you'd give us the money and a ride to the mall-"

"So we assumed you had known about this and was only waiting for us to come down here looking for you."

"I did know. And I was waiting for you. I just didn't plan on you getting here as fast as you did. I still have to make _Sir _Integra's dinner."

"No you don't, Walter-"

"On our way back we can stop at a McyD's or Checkers or Rally's or whatever you call it here-"

"It would do her some good to try some fast food-"

"Yeah. It has the good kinds of fatty nutrients everyone needs."

At this point, both girls paused to flash large disarming smiles at him before abruptly turning toward Alucard and fixing him with curious gazes.

"Yes Father?"

---E&M---

Back in Integra's office:

"So that's what I suspect 'bout him-"

"Sir Integra!" Seras was interupted suddenly by Pip bursting into the room all out of breath. Two blue-eyed gazes slammed into him.

"What is it, Pip? Are we under attack? Is there an emergency? Speak up, Captain!"

"Uh...Not exactly..." Pip replied, scratching the back of his head nervously now, with a goofy grin on his face, "I thought it might since it was Alucard I saw leaving the manor with those two girls and Walter."

"Well. Yes," Integra replied, looking back down at her papers as if nothing was amiss. "Though, I didnt know Alucard was going to go with them..."

During this exchange, Seras' head had gone back and forth between the two. Now though, she was peeved.

"Wait. So. You're telling me...that the Girls and Master are allowed to go to the mall...without me?!"

"Like I said Seras, I didn't know Alucard was going. But I'm fine with it as long as he's out of my hair and out of trouble."

"Well, then, I ask permission to go too."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Go," Integra said, shooing Seras off, staring intently at her paperwork. "I've got enough work to do without having to look after you."

Given Integra's permission, Seras promptly jumped up from her seat and started for the door. Grabbing Pip's arm, being as how he was in her way, she dragged him out of the office and effectively out of the mansion too, telling him her reason for doing so was that she needed him to drive her to the mall.

---M&E---

Alucard sat in the front seat next to Walter of the SUV that had seemingly turned into Walter's form of a man-van, wondering how he had gotten there. How he had allowed himself to be convinced into going. How those two scheming sixteen year old girls in the backseat had convinced him that he was wanted, needed and even himself wanted to go to the shopping mall with the two.

Shopping? That was a woman's job. Seras should've been the one to go. He would have been hell of a lot better if she had been with them here. Would have been even happier if he hadn't come at all. But then again...He wasn't so sure how he liked leaving her alone with Walter...Sure, she'd been alone with him before. But now...now...He didn't know...But still how had those two gotten him to believe he wanted to come? They'd only been around for a day and a half and he still wasn't all that sure they were his. The time just didn't add up right. But oh yeah, that was how. They'd looked at him all lovey-dovey, pouty-faced, wide innocent-eyed and said 'Please Daddy'. And He'd felt all guilty inside, falling for it (how how how?!), feeling those stupid stupid protective paternal instincts kicking in. Damn those heightened vampire instincts.

So here he was. Sitting in the front seat of a black sedan, in what the Girls called 'jeans' and a deep red 'button-down' shirt (being as how they wouldn't allow him to leave the house wearing his usual). With two sixteen year old girls in back seat utterly silent except for a bit of random laughter every now and then that he knew not to actually be random since the jokes were simply conveyed mentally to one another. And not to mention the old man sitting next to him, driving them to their destination, The Mall, also completely silent, minus the laughter, plus eyes unmoving from the road in front and a blank expression, displaying his wandering mind.

Well from the looks of things so far, Alucard saw that this day was most certainly going to be a great one...Sigh.

---E&M---

"Did you see the way she looked at me, Seras? It was like-"

"Will you shut up already and just focus on getting us to that mall faster?!"

"But her eyes. They-they-they-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know! Isn't there anyway to make this thing go faster?!"

"Yeah. Sorry, Seras. It's just she's so-"

"PIP!"

---M&E---

Much to Alucard's satisfaction, they had finally reached the ginormous Westfield Mall*. Stepping out of the SUV, Alucard was quickly followed by Elizabeth and Mariann falling out of the backseat from the height of the SUV to land on their feet in all their 5'4" glory. Stretching much like cats, they looked around themselves and then up at Alucard and smiled. Walter walking around the side of vehicle, looked at them and then at the mall and coughed. Both girls grabbed one of Alucard's hands and started off toward the sprawling mall ahead of them.

"Well isn't this nice?"

"Quite Mari. Looks to be tons of fun."

"Tons."

And another, fiercer, smile passed over their faces.

* * *

Author's Note:

As I'm sure you guys noticed, there was a star next to the mall's name. I put that there so you'd come here =) lol

Okay. So the Westfield Mall is London's newest biggest mall yet. It covers 43 acres and has a whooping 265 shops. Not to mention a 14-screen movie theater, 50 restaurants, a gym, spa, a library and 4,500 parking spaces. There is a concierge team of 60 who speak 14 different languages, valet parking (pretending they don't….*ahem* Walter's parking *ahem*…), and a handsfree shopping and chauffer service.

Oh, and the reason _Mr. Goodwill_'s was always in italics was because thats how girls talk about a guy when they think he's cute but know he's one of their "impossibles". That is, their "never going to happen" list. Girls do it all the time, it's sort of a joke, a lot of times comes out without you realizing it though most of the time you purposely do it.

Anywho.

This chapter was fun to write. Hope you guys enjoyed it and enjoy the rest of it when I post it. Don't forget to review and show me some love. Or Alucard, or Pip, or Seras, or Walter, or Integra. Even my added characters would like the love. Like the twins, Erik, Kalie, Michael, Oliver, Jonathan (hate him), Mark, and whoever else. =)

Also tell me if there are any mistakes in there and I will fix them. Thanks to all!

-Liz.


End file.
